Hostage
by ErikaHpCa
Summary: Sorrow,Happiness,Grief, Satisfaction: the perfect concoction for the ideal TT story. Taken as a hostage, Raven[now capable of feeling emotions]must face the troubles that wait within her. Love is a dilemma between her, the convict, BB… and Robin?Read4Mor
1. Default Chapter

My First Teen Titan Fic! Wish me luck! Well... here it goes!   
  
Chapter One KidNap  
  
The sphere of orange, bright yellow radiance rose unhurried, quite visible at the horizon. Beyond the Titan Tower, skies were painted with taints of the lightest blue, ghostly white, and shades of orange. The rays of the sunlight began to fill the once shadowed areas. A stranger lurked these streets, running away from the marveling lights, for one reason. He needed to kidnap that unusually special girl in secret. Her name was ... Raven.  
  
Six o'clock was nearing, and a single yelp would be all that was last heard from the girl with unusual powers. Beast Boy would be first to stir hearing that single solitary yelp... closely followed by cracks and pops. He was most evidently ...alarmed.  
  
"Rae," he said dismayed. "Is she okay?" He slowly rose from his uncomfortable position and exited the small of his room. Startled, his pace went and sped into a hurried run. Beads of sweat were most definitely visible, until he halted at the tall of her metal door.  
  
It stood ajar with wind and must protruding through areas. In he cautiously went.  
  
"Rae?" he inquired. "Are you okay?" He asked slowly entering the room.  
  
"She's gone..." said an oh to familiar voice. He beat him to it, again.  
  
"Robin? Where did she go?"  
  
"I don't know, but I think this means trouble. Wake the others."  
  
Beast Boy bent down to examine a broken frame, and flecked water droplets scattered everywhere. The shattered glass on the floor had obviously come from the frame.  
  
"We got to find her." Said an apprehensive Beast Boy. He was wiped off the beads of sweat that were slowly trickling downward towards his twittering lip. He neared the window closest to her bed, his hands wandered over to the sill where she might have once been. Wind blew through the black curtains. Beast Boy hung his head. "We'll find you Rae... we will." The words that were last stated drifted off with the wind to be heard by no one but an innocent bystander.

**_Earlier_**   
  
As slow as dripping molasses Raven's eyes began to open. She was greeted to absolute darkness that most immediately flooded her eyes. She waved a slothful hand over her eyes. Clearly [her eyes] got accustomed to the obscurity and darkness.  
  
She wanted to ensure that no intruders had made their way passed that heavy metal door of hers. Beast Boy and Cyborg were dense and had done it once [rather foolishly] before, almost costing all their lives. Although she was not able to see well, she used her other senses to detect the stranger lurking there in the shadows.  
  
"What are you doing in my room?" she inquired bemused.  
  
No response.  
  
But she knew very well that something or someone was there. The force was notable. Something wasn't right. The atmospheric pressure was denser then usual. Her eyes opened fully only to reveal a masked individual standing over her bed.  
  
"Beast Boy," she moaned "This better not be one of your ridiculous jokes."  
  
The troubling silence aroused her attention and she shot up right.  
  
"If I find th- AH!" she released a high screech yelp. She had been stopped curtly in mid-sentence as she was grabbed by an unexpected visitor, a cupped hand over the small of her mouth. It silenced the screeches and noise she would have made.  
  
She struggled furiously trying to desperately loosen the grip of the being. At the next instant, she was thrown to the floor injured. She held her stomach as 'it' sat right above her navel, wrapping ropes around her wrists and duck taping her mouth.  
  
How could she be so helpless? An absolutely bewildered and panic stricken Raven, lost control of her powers momentarily. The frame of her friends on the black nightstand table popped and broke; the pieces shattering to the ground.  
  
The entrance of the trespasser, Raven's side window, would be their exit. Raven struggled yet again only to break the pitcher of water that also was set upon her nightstand table.  
  
The chilling wind bit at her thighs and only brought more pain to what was already injured.  
  
"This, Darling, is only the very beginning..." spoke an eerie, spine chilling voice, under the flickering street light. It popped. Raven was carelessly thrown into the back of a violently purple van. It wheeled away at the horizon.

**SO WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK! READ AND REVIEW!!! My friends think it sucks so.. be honest!!!**


	2. Chapter Two

**!!!!Chapter Two**!!!! HEY GUYS! THIS IS CHAPTER TWO! READ AND REVIEW! Thanks for all the reviewers! You made this inspiration possible!  
  
"Terra? Why are you ... here?" inquired a bemused voice. "I thought you..."  
  
"No... BB, I'm back... for sure!"  
  
"Really? That's good... No that's GREAT!" said an overwhelmed Beast Boy. He neared her vivid appearance. As he lifted his arms to greet and embrace her she dissolved in his arms. He frantically waved the air in front of him. "Dude! Terra?" No response. A loud clamor sounded as the light and room around him disappeared. "This is not cool." He exclaimed.  
  
"Beast Boy... Oh BB?" questioned a soft but audible unfamiliar voice. "Are you there?"  
  
"Yea..." he responded. Someone appeared in the shadows before him. Shock surged through every vein in his body. There before him came forth Raven. Without a cape.  
  
"BB?" she questioned yet again. He halted. She never called him BB, why was she starting now? It had to be one of her emotions. But without a cape... there was no telling which one it was.  
  
"Raven!?!"  
  
"Yea... Beast Boy, I need you."  
  
"You DO?"  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid. He has a hold of me." Responded a hesitant Raven.  
  
"Who does?"  
  
"He does..." Raven said pointing in back of her as if the answer was obvious. Beast Boy peered into the darkness behind her. Emerging from the gloominess was a towering, monster that he had once encountered... in Raven's infamous mirror.  
  
"Hold me. I'm scared. I don't know where I am anymore. Beast Boy, gather all the clues that were left behind and find me. Someone has kid-" she started but wasn't able to finish. Beast Boy was being rudely jerked awake. He wouldn't be surprised He slowly snapped awake from the reverie (dream), looking at a blurred vision at his side.  
  
"Where's the earthquake-?" he questioned stupidly.  
  
"You are silly Beast Boy. There is no quake of earth!"  
  
"No, Star... I was... just forget it." said Beast Boy gloomily.  
  
He paused for no more than a second. Images began to flash on and off in the 'small' head of his. The nightmare was just pending its return. It had only dawned upon him that he was previously sleeping. It had been another abhorrent dream that included Terra.  
  
She made another convincing appearance he recalled disappointed. But like holding water in cupped hands, portions of the dream were rapidly slipping away; leaving him with almost no recollection of it. He stood upright on the commodious couch distinctly remembering a fellow Titan making her first appearance in one of his dreams. Raven.  
  
He bit his lip bemused. 'What part of his dream did she play?' he inwardly questioned himself, ineffective of coming up with a logical reasoning. The important message Raven had told him was being forgotten. He simply shrugged and brushed it all away.  
  
"It's only a dream."  
  
"BEAST BOY?!?!"  
  
"Dude... I'm not death!" he replied to the yell. "You're right in front of me!"  
  
"My apologizes, but you were not responding." Stated Starefire apologetically.  
  
"Oh, sorry." Responded a dazed Beast Boy. Star eyed him disconcerted. Something was troubling the fellow titan. She nodded and decided to back away; he obviously did not want to accompany her to the mall of shopping. "What was it Star?" he asked acting interested.  
  
"Nothing!" she said as she wheeled away. Beast Boy nodded perplexed but let it glide away.

_**Earlier  
**_  
Her eyes fluttered opened only to reveal the interior of the van she had been harshly thrown into. Complete fury commenced to overcome every single solitary inch of her body. The silhouette of the ropes tide around her hands and ankles were barely visible but, the summit of ferocity had definitely been reached and she used her powers, at will to snap the not-so- flimsy ropes into shreds.  
  
She yelped in absolute agony. She freed herself from the ropes only at a cost of causing herself harm. Large beads of blood began to form. She had no time to grieve and hurt. It would only be a matter of time before they stopped the van for some reason.  
  
Raven's eyes glowed crimson red. 'This was an OUTRAGE!' she thought. And as she was just about to stand up [with her head ducked of course] the van made a violent turn, and twirled off into oblivion. The halt ruthlessly threw her to the opposite side of the interior. She hit the solid metal and was momentarily knocked out.  
  
For the third time of that date, her eyes made it necessary to open. A blurred sight welcomed her, only to view a not so pleasant feature. She blinked away the haze to ensure that she was seeing a sight that was true.  
  
A guy, probably twice her weight had found it on his own will to seat himself just above her navel. He had her wrists in hand. Raven observed the guy for a mere second before jerking her hands away. The messy black [hair] do that sat upon his head only coincided perfectly with his brilliantly hazel eyes. His worried tense look immediately faded when Raven awoke.  
  
"I mean you no harm." He said quite positive of the statement. He pulled off the duck tape that had shut her mouth. "OW" her innards screamed, but as usual, Raven found it her fancy to show no emotion.  
  
"Then what do you intend?" inquired an angry Raven.  
  
"Let me clean that up..." he said eyeing her bruise [on her wrists], ignoring her question. Raven pulled away. She wasn't going to let this vermin to even touch her.  
  
"Back away ... Cretin." Those words had not harmed him in the slightest, Raven noticed. His eyes, they said so much. Not only was he young, but he did not have a clue why he was doing this. He was bad at being a criminal, she immediately realized. No criminal would treat her as kind as he was treating her. She did not want to harm him either, but if worst comes to worst... she'd have to.  
  
"I didn't want to do this you know." He started. "These were instructions from my master."  
  
"Who exactly is your master?" she immediately asked. He paused. It was hard to protrude such a link of thoughts; and worse reveal them. He told her.  
  
"Trigon...your father." He finally reinstated. Raven opened her mouth and closed it again, lost for words.  
  
"I don't have a father." She said letting the words drift off into the day's cold crudeness.  
  
WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK? TELL ME!!! REVIEW!


	3. Chapter Three The Pendent

**Chapter Three :::: _The Pendent_**  
  
I want to thank my readers and reviewers for taking the time to read this Fic! I love it and as I told my good friend Valerie... it's coming along... I have an unusually good feeling about this one. **:D READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Beast Boy sat alone in his room looking aimlessly towards the wall. His hand supported his head as he wondered ponderously what in god's name he should do. He was so puzzled, perplexed that the overwhelming emotions veiled the real Beast Boy. The rest of the team never had encountered such a solemn BB. They didn't even know that Beast Boy could do solemn. It was awkward. The Titan Tower had never been quieter.  
  
Perhaps he thought, he should write all that troubled him. He found the book Starfire had purchased for him the previous year and his messy scrawl wrote in the miniature journal; pouring out his entire soul.  
  
He wheeled around to make sure the door was secure and locked. He wanted to make sure it was not keen to notice that 'he' Beast Boy did write in a journal. That was a girl thing.  
  
But as soon as the ball point blue pen touched the first line of the new crisp page Beast Boy began to write away, letting time pass unnoticed. An entire book was sure to be written.  
  
Along the lines of the words, he included the sensation and over-dramatic feeling he felt, when he awoke from one of his dreams. He was clearly be teased with, by his own self.  
  
'It's like being put on the highest point in the entire world and being pushed off, the surging feeling of your stomach in your mouth is there and it never seems to stop; its always there.' He included.  
  
"She seemed so REAL!" He yelled in reference of Terra. She was gone now and nothing was going to bring her back. He banged his green fist on the mahogany desk afterwards yelping in pain.  
  
'These nights have been restless; I toss and turn thinking about Raven. Is she really okay? Is she hurt? I don't know this stuff and its literally killing me. Well not literally... but it's going to get there." He wrote on yet another page but before he realized, he was dozing into yet another dream.  
  
"Raven? Rae? Where are you?" He questioned.  
  
"Beast Boy, I'm here." the monotone voice responded.  
  
"Then why can't I see you?"  
  
"Stop being a pinhead and use your brain a little. On second thought... you never seem to have one" she remarked puzzled.  
  
"Hey! I do too... its right here in my head."  
  
"THEN USE IT!" she said making the surrounding areas echo. Beast Boy crouched in fear of the being. It was just then that he observed his neighboring places. Nothing was visible; it was almost as if he was put into a black box with nothing but air.  
  
"Beast Boy, you must listen to me."  
  
"Kay..." he retorted scratching his head. "Where am I anyway?"  
  
"Rid the questions and PLEASE remember the words that I am about to tell you. Beast Boy, you must enter my room and get hold of the mirror... perhaps there you can read my mind and find my whereabouts. The kidnapper is... he's ..." she trailed off he noticed. "He's very easy to get to. Find knowledge, one of my emotions, and ask her to help you find the locations of my whereabouts... And tell the others... that I'm okay... you heard-"  
  
He was being jerked yet again.  
  
"STOP WAKING ME UP!!!!!!!" He yelled as the three other titans stood above him poking him in the stomach.  
  
The [remaining] titans chibi style trembled with fear.  
  
"We just thought you'd like a tofu dog BB." Said Starfire frightened, Cyborg nodded infavor of that too.  
  
"No, I'm fine." They gasped. Beast Boy not wanting Tofu Food! Now that was unheard of.  
  
"Beast Boy," Robin started "I know this stuff, I mean Terra and Raven, is coming down hard on you but-"  
  
Beast Boy interjected however. A smile crept up on his lips, one that was genuine, one that hadn't appeared on his face since Raven was around.  
  
"Raven... she's fine. She told me so." He said exiting his room to go to the bathroom. Cy, Robin, and Starfire stood stunned, their mouth touching the floor... How did he know? And why did his mood change so sudden... he hadn't smiled in days!  
  
As he entered the small of the bathroom, Beast Boy closed the door behind him.  
  
"So... I have to use the mirror do I? Well... [heh heh heh] the real Raven's probably going to kill me for this."  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::BATHROOM BREAK:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
**Section Fresh Up-** Raven was just told by the kidnapper that his master was Trigon, her father, she responds:  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
"I don't have a father." She said coolly.  
  
He briefly glanced into the mystifying dark eyes of hers, and tore his eyes away from them. The most truthful thing he could possibly come up with was that they made him sick. 'It was going to be difficult to deceive this one.' He inwardly thought.  
  
"Well then... Trigon... not your father..." she eyed him cautiously as he said this. "Well he's coming back to potential strength. He's rising to power."  
  
Raven absorbed every crevice every minor detail that there was to those previous sentences. Trigon [her father... she did NOT want to admit it] was retuning to strength. The means of that can result in catastrophe. The entire would not bear the evil and power of this man.  
  
"I thought Trigon had perished..." started Raven, not noticing that a sweat drop had appeared dribbling down her face.  
  
"Well... not exactly... he is being revived. I am bringing him back you..."  
  
'What an idiot!' Raven's view of this "criminal" was. He... was revealing ALL his sources... this would definitely be a saved mission.  
  
"So... you're bringing me back so that I, an absolutely nobody, can bring him back to power?" So much truth and deceive was put into that sentence. She was to recruit with the evil side of herself so that her father and she can rise to power... together... Like a father daughter event... How wonderful! NOT! This was a serious dilemma. This was no cheesy villain like Slade... this was Trigon a.k.a. the Devil... ruler of the underground.  
  
"He wants the-" Raven started only to be finished by the "criminal[laughs]".  
  
"Pendent." He concluded.  
  
The pendent... such a supernatural object of obscurity... and Raven... was the only one who had possession of it. As a small child, her mother told her of the many powers it withheld and what it contained. A droplet of her fathers blood. This had all the power in the World, as it awakes the evil and innocent and revives the dead. It was the key to bring him back... a bit of his own blood. There was a catch [like there always is to something]... Somebody close and significant to you must be in order so that the pendent can be put into use. Raven was that other person for Trigon... blood is thicker than water I suppose. He interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"My name, by the way, is Clayton Reed; you can just call me Clay."  
  
"I will call you nothing." Raven responded coolly. "Get off of me." He staggered off, and Raven gasped for the air.  
  
He held out a hand for her to shake. She simply spat on it. THE CRIMINAL WAS OFFERING HER A HAND SHAKE? Yea... okay... whatever.  
  
"You steal me away from my home, and you expect me to shake that filthy hand of yours?" She commented. He nodded like the bloke he was. "I think not."  
  
He wiped away the spit on his shorts and implied  
  
"I wasn't offering you a hand to shake, it was a helping hand as to helping you up."  
  
Raven turned beat red but she remarked quickly.  
  
"I can get up by myself."  
  
"Fine." Clay shot her a nasty look. At that second... her emotions were not in control and she could have blasted him away... but she didn't.  
  
"My powers?" she whispered to herself. "Azerath Mentrion Zinthos!" she retorted. Nothing.... Her powers restrained themselves.  
  
"Uh... what's the matter..." he questioned...  
  
"My powers... they are gone." She said in a mere murmur.  
  
**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**  
  
Isn't Clay Reed the stupidest person you've ever encountered? I love him... he's so DUMB! Well... Interesting chapter... the pendent... hmm..... Makes you wonder doesn't it? And her powers... do you guys think you understand why they are gone?  
  
**PLEASE REVIEW! BE HONEST AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


	4. Chapter Four Friendly Encounter

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**  
  
HI PEOPLE [I can actually say this, now that people are reading my fic] I just want to thank each and every reviewer... And Raven... Klaus.... Whatever you choose your name to be... you can stop reviewing every chapter.... I think I finally got it under control... YES! And I'm no longer in love so I don't have an excuse for not writing... Valerie and Gema... you are not to comment on this.  
  
Anonymous, Sammy, Tesina Gela Gardner, Raven Inverse, Theskywillfall, Bratney, Chocolate Covered Videl, Robinlover2004, WingedUnicorn123, Jncera, Rena.... And Klaus Baudelaire(major dork in other words) THANK YOU VERY VERY VERY MUCH!!!!  
  
WingedUnicorn123 said: Smart of Raven to tell Clay her powers are gone...xD I think it's cuz she's scared and...won't...admit it? 0.0  
  
UPDATE!  
  
Winne  
  
My Response:  
  
Yea... I know... smart of Raven to tell Clay her powers are gone... but... Raven already pretty much figured out Clay's weak point... well he's not a very good "criminal" is he? As for her powers being gone... it goes much deeper than fear... It is sort of fear... but what is she fearing? Not Clay... of course not... anybody who's dumb would never be scared of Clay he's a wimp, and Trigon... it's him in a way... but it's also... the four letter word... ... Can you guess what it is?  
  
As for Chapter 4... here it is!  
  
**Chapter Four** **– _Friendly Encounter_**

Authors Note: I know I usually start with Beast Boy... but Raven's going to go first... you'll understand why later. This is a Raven based chapter... Me like it... really turns things around.  
  
:::::::::::::::  
  
"Your powers are gone huh? Well... that's great... you wont kill me off or whatever."  
  
Raven shot a look at him that could possibly kill. Startled he looked away.  
  
"Guy..." she started.  
  
'Clay! I'm a guy with a name." He corrected.  
  
"Okay... CLAY... Take me to Trigon's ruins... immediately."  
  
"Yea... That was my plan originally..."  
  
"Just SHUT UP!" she said through clenched teeth. .... Raven could have possibly pounded him into the ground but she chose not to.... She actually needed this Clay guy. She needed to get to her father's ruins and destroy anything that was left.  
  
"Fine..." he mumbled nervously. "Do you uh- want to uh- ride in the front seat or something?"  
  
"Um... that would be nice. Getting a thousand bruises in the back part of the van does seem tempting though." She said sarcastically glancing at Clay to see if he had caught the mild humor.  
  
He nodded with no apprehension, perplexed.  
  
'So what is it? The front or the back?" he asked idiotically. A red blush appeared on the crown of both of their cheeks. Clay had not thought out the hidden meaning of the message, it certainly brought forth an awkward moment.  
  
Raven peered down.  
  
"The front seat would be nice." She murmured. Clay nodded and very un- criminal like opened the door for Raven. "I can open my own doors you know." She said viciously as he scurried away towards his door.  
  
Raven gazed around at the messy interior as Clay hastily started the car.  
  
"Ya know," Raven started, "you remind me an awful lot of Beast Boy."  
  
"That's not a good thing is it?" he said pasting a frown on his face. She lifted her hood to veil her face; a smile crept up on her lips.  
  
"Well, it's not always a bad thing." She said clasping a hand over her mouth. She couldn't control herself. She never flirted... with anybody. Through the corner of her eye though she saw that a really wide smile covered Clay's not so horribly unattractive face. It wasn't horribly unattractive.  
  
They drove in silence for about a minute; Clay reached over to the radio and turned a dial. It wasn't Rock, Hip-Hop, or R&B... it was POP!  
  
"OH GOD!" Raven screeched, putting her hands over her ears to try and block out the noise; it didn't help.  
  
You can tell me tonight That maybe the world would end That the sun wouldn't rise Or it was going to rain again Just as long as she's in my arms It's gonna be a Perfect day!  
  
The song ended to her delight only to move on to a slower less beat song. GREAT! She thought inwardly...  
  
'Kill me." She said aloud but Clay chose to ignore it completely.  
  
If one day you discover him Broken down he's lost everything No cars no fancy clothes to make who he's not The woman at his side is all that he has got Why do you ask him move heaven and earth? To prove his love has worth  
  
Would he walk through water? Would he run through fire? Would stand before you when it's down to the wire Would he give his life up to be all he can? Is that, is that, is that how you-  
  
Raven had had enough of this music and shut it off; it was too mushy for her. Clay looked at her and rolled his eyes. He pushed the dial back on, a song much to his delight was on. He glanced at Raven unintentionally. Raven noticed but shrugged it away.  
  
I don't mind spending every day Out in the corner of the pouring rain Look for the girl with the broken smile Ask her if she wants to stay awhile And she will be loved She will be loved  
  
::: Push: the music was off again. Clay had turned it off this time, the van also halted. He turned to a confused Raven.  
  
"What are you doing?" she eyed him curiously.  
  
"I'm taking you back." He said unexpectedly. "I... I was stupid to do this at all... you know I'm not the criminal type... I suck at this [Raven nodded at this]... it was my father. He was the one who dragged me into this... but I'm not going to listen to him anymore. I'll take you back-"  
  
"No... now you have to take me to Trigon's ruins... I have to destroy anything that's left of it. Better yet, tell me where it is... I'll go by myself."  
  
"You can't it's too dangerous, and you don't even have your powers."  
  
"I have no other choice. The power of Trigon is immense... it can destroy other worlds than these as well."  
  
"Then... I'll have to go with you."  
  
"What are you going to do?" she said rudely.  
  
"I don't know? But... I won't let you go alone... you can't. I sort of dragged you in this whole ordeal... now I'm going to have to drag you out."  
  
"Well... you did drag me in... fine." She said after much consideration. "But you must listen to everything I say."  
  
He nodded. "Let's hit the road... it's going to take a long time to get there." He smiled. Raven returned it. She was beginning to warm up to this Clay guy. Maybe, just maybe he would come in use for something. :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW   
**I have a feeling this is going to be one of those chatpers where some people are really really going to like it.. or really going to hate it... either way review it.. ii want to know what you think!!

I also really love the lyrics.. they arent mine of course... but they also give a bit of foreshadowing.... keep that in mind...

Honest to god... I really really really really really really like **Clay Reed**... hes dumb and not a really good kidnapper... as shown...its just.. i dont know... i love him.. but his future doesnt seem to be that bright from where i stand.... just keep that in mind as a hint..

Thank you guys for all the reviews! Keep them flowing in... bit of a turn of events huh? Well I got a job tomorrow (baby sitting the devil of my niece) so I'm going to go to bed! Sorry for all the mushiness, but believe me... this is probably going to be the only mushy stuff for a while now... its down hill from here.. LMAO REVIEW!!!!! PLEASE!


	5. Chapter Five Back in the land of Doom, ...

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**  
  
OH MY GOD! I HAD SOOO MUCH FUN WRITING THIS CHAPTER AND I ONLY HOPE THAT YOU GUYS ENJOY IT AS MUCH AS I ENJOYED WRITING IT! OH I LOVE THIS CHAPTER!  
  
About the Reviews:  
  
You guys have been soooo supportive and inspiring and HILARIOUS! I've noticed all the pop comments made, but just to let you guys know... I have nothing against pop[i like "some" of it... i like LinkPark and stuff too so...].. lmao... It's just that Raven wouldn't have preferred it, if you know what I mean!  
  
Oh YES! And all the **Clay REEd **comments, you had me dieing! Absolutely ROLLING on the floor dieing! Omg... I LOVE YOU GUYS! PLEASE CONTINUE! REVIEW!

* * *

Well this is a **Beast Boy** based Chapter{No moaning and groaning... i know some of you like Raven based chappies... but this one is good}.... But it has lots of mentions of Clay and Rae.... PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

**Chapter Five _::Back into the Land of Doom, Raven's Mind::_**  
  
"Let go of meeee!" retorted Beast Boy as Cyborg held his [BB's] arms back. He was trying to temporary postpone Beast Boy's dim-witted scheme to re- enter hell, again. Maybe if he bought time and fondled it with care, he would be able to repeal his plan completely.  
  
"NO! You're not going back in there little man. You remember what happened last time!" he remarked inquiring. Of course he [BB] remembered the last time they went into Raven's mirror, how can anybody forget?  
  
"She told me to go!" a frustrated Beast Boy replied.  
  
"You're going nuts!"  
  
"NO! I'M NOT!" Snapped Beast Boy infuriated. Cyborg taken aback liberated Beast Boy and stood defeated. He turned to exit but emitted a few words before he departed.  
  
"You must really like her if you're willing to go to hell and try coming back again." He remarked and vanished before a response from Beast Boy could be heard. Beast Boy's downcast eyes and open mouth could have generated about a million words; but not a noise was made. He was [actually] deep in thought.  
  
Why did he want to go into the mirror so badly? He asked himself dumbfounded. Is it because he wants to save his friend badly? Or is it more... Perhaps, he wanted to know if her mind contained thoughts of him. He immediately shook the thoughts out of his head. What were the chances?  
  
But he would go no matter what.  
  
"I'm Beast Boy that means I'm stubborn." He said finally concluding a successful resolution to it all. He came across the ceiling to floor mirror in his room and stopped prior to it. He straightened his ruffled shirt and looked around to ensure that no one was looking. He brought his arms macho man style and started flexing his muscles [the ones he didn't have], satisfied he finally left his room.  
  
Raven's room door was shut. Bb carefully opened it trying to avoid any squeaking and closed it behind him. He glanced around noticing the dim lighting and the very picky taste of style... almost every piece of furnishing was black or gray.  
  
But in the very corner of his eye a glint or shimmer caught it. He neared the only piece of content contained in that room and picked it up. He examined a very beautiful piece of jewelry that he had never seen Raven wear in her life, it was a pendent; a very weird pendent at that. It was akin to a very intricately carved golden coin with a hole in the very middle of it. It was like a container of some sort in the center, it enclosed what look liked a very small amount of crimson color liquid.  
  
Beast Boy shrugged and put it immediately back; he thought nothing of it but instead strolled to Raven's counter and neared the heavy mirror of hell.  
  
He picked up the ominous portal to Raven's mind. Beast Boy gazed at it for only minutes before an overlarge hand reached out and grabbed him, bringing him through the surface.  
  
He landed in the sinister land of doom... Raven's mind.  
  
"Now..." Beast Boy said amused... where do I find that smart dude? He looked around him as if searching where to look but abruptly stopped. He did not need to find her for his prayers were immediately answered. Her voice echoed in the complicated mind of hers.  
  
"WHAT are you burdening upon all of us now? I propose you stole an opportunity to go into Raven's room to have a sneak peak of her mirror did you? Questioned the golden-like [yellow] Raven, straightening her glasses that were previously askew. "Theoretically, that would be highly unethical. Please make way and depart before you give us no choice but to abolish you."  
  
"Dude, I speak ENGLISH... Do you?"  
  
"She means...::: buuuuuurp::::" started a ginger[orange] colored Raven behind them. "If you went into Rae's room to cause trouble and stuff..."  
  
"Oh no no no no," Beast Boy "That's not why I'm in here at all."  
  
"She also said that if you don't leave that we will just have to..." she stopped to pick at her ear "kill you." she said quite calmly as if they did it every day.  
  
"No... Raven herself asked me to come here"  
  
"Carnations! What for?" bellowed Yellow.  
  
"You do know she got kidnapped right? She needs to get home... and I had a dream that she told me to come here and find her... or whatever. Wait, you're in her mind, you should know!"  
  
"I don't think that will no longer be necessary" Said the Yellow Raven with a tone of worriment. Orange Raven answered abruptly after.  
  
"It's a bit of a long story really." She said thinking over her thoughts carefully as if puzzled to what to say. "I think she's got everything sorted out."  
  
The entire group of Raven's had obviously not wanted Beast Boy to find out about Clay Reed. Chaos would occur if he knew.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, at first we thought Raven was in rave danger, you know being kidnapped and all. But the kidnapper didn't end up being the criminal type."  
  
The orange Raven belched out a long revolting burp interrupting Yellow and responding right after.  
  
"He's really stupid... no... he's an idiot. I don't know why she likes-" she stopped dead as she realized the words that had slipped out of her mouth. Yellow elbowed her in the stomach and silence piled into tension.  
  
"Wait, Raven LIKE'S someone? SHE LIKE'S A CRIMINAL?" roared Beast Boy infuriated. "I don't get this... I don't get this at all."  
  
"Well, we don't exactly know if she likes him likes him.... Her feelings are sort of fumbled." Yellow said muttering. "But he is definitely stupid."  
  
"Oh no he's not. I think he's kind of sweet, if you ask me." Interjected a Pink Raven. "Hey, Bb, how are things going?"  
  
Beast Boy put a hand over his stomach.  
  
"Not so good."  
  
"Aww, I can cheer you up! Knock Knock?"  
  
"PINK! YOU inconsiderate troll, stop it now." Yellow said.  
  
"No seriously, this is a really good joke,"  
  
"Yeah but this is sort of a crucial moment..." said orange lazily nodding towards a stung Beast Boy.  
  
"BB..." Pink said sympathetically, "that Clay guy is NOTHING compared to you... so what... he's a bit charming... but with Raven being able to express emotions now without exploding off a head, she's bound to fall for a charmer. I mean his smile can possibly warm the entire world. But Bb, you're way cuter... believe me, I should know, because I'm the Happy emotion!" Beast Boy inwardly beamed trying to veil his creeping smile.  
  
"His name is Clay?" Beast Boy finally inquired breaking all the girl talk from Pink.  
  
"Clayton Reed is his full name." Yellow responded.  
  
"What kind of name is Clayton Reed? And for a criminal! Ha!" He retorted jealous.  
  
"Well, we have already told you Clay's not the criminal type; supposedly he was forced to do this because of his father. Now, he's helping Raven. His father is supporter of Trigon, Rae's father, the demon of the underworld. He's coming back to power and now Clay and Raven are going to Trigon's ruins to destroy it all" said a Yellow Raven breathless.  
  
"Huh? How were they going to bring them back to power?" asked a rather confused Bb.  
  
"A pendent, one that contains a droplet of blood of Trigon. This pendent has all the power in the World, as it awakes the evil and innocent and revives the dead"  
  
"You mean that shiny thingy that looks like a coin?"  
  
The three Raven's nodded.  
  
"So, I guess this super-Clay guy has everything down. He's got Raven and saving the day. It's almost like Aqualad stealing my spotlight. I guess there's nothing for me to do now." He said with downcast disappointed eyes. The Beast Boy that had entered the mirror with so much confidence had now no hope left in the big ole heart of his.  
  
"No, Beast Boy, there is something you can do." Said yellow considering a deep thought. "You can get the pendent with Trigon's blood in it and give it to her. So that she can regain her powers back and once and for all obliterate Trigon's ruins so there is never a chance that he'd come back!" the three Raven's clapped at the wondrous resolution Yellow had yet again come up with. "Beast Boy, you can save the day!"  
  
"Dude! Yea...." Bb said nodding at the plan but also having something else in mind... not only was he going to bring Raven this pendent thingy, but he was going to separate Clay and Raven. 'Go Beast Boy it's your Birthday!' echoed loudly in his head making him protrude the biggest smile the world had ever seen.  
  
Sweeping Yellow off her feet, Beast Boy leaned close and pecked her on her lips.  
  
"Dude you are brilliant!" He said smiling admiring the blush that had appeared on yellow's taken aback expression.  
  
Watch out Clay... here comes Bb saving Rae's day...

* * *

I LOVE THIS CHAPTER! Lmao... it all seems so simple now! You may think... PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE YOU GUYS! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! FEEL FREE TO CHECK OUT MY LIVE JOURNAL www. livejournal .com / users/ erikahpca/ {that must be all together... but here you cant post websites for some reason.} It might have some clues as to what may happen in the future... thats where you can also personally contact me! Well anyway REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW 


	6. Chapter Six Encircled

**HeY pEoPlEs!**

I AM EVER SO ESTACTIC TO POST THIS CHAPTER! I BELIEVE THIS IS MY **LONGEST CHAPTER** [IN ANY FAN FICTION EVER WRITTEN] YET! YOU PEOPLE ARE GOING TO KILL... ABSOLUTELY KILL ME! OMG OMG OMG! ITS SUCH A GOOD CHAPPIE! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!  
  
**THANKS YOU GUYS!** I LOVE THE SUPPORT AND ENTHUSIASM YOU PUT INTO REVIEWS! KEEP THEM FLOWING IN AND KEEP ME INSPIRED! YES... T**HIS IS PROBABLLY MY FAVORITE CHAPTER EVER WRITTEN!!!!!!!** AHHA  
  
**THIS IS A RAVEN BASED CHAPPIE!** YOU'RE GOING WANT TO KILL ME... BUT YOU"LL SEE! LOVE YA! KEEP REVIEWS FLOWING IN!  
Well here it is! Chapter Six.... Encircled.

* * *

**Chapter Six - _Encircled  
_**  
The soft wheeling of the violently purple van made a sharp turn on the deserted two way street leading up towards Jump City's closest mountain, Mount Cabreastaly Benvoy.  
  
"Where are where?" Raven asked a pair of hours later. Clay reluctantly turned the music down a notch to respond to her question.  
  
"Umm... Cabreastaly Benvoy." Clay answered very much informed. Raven arched her eyebrows at the weirdness of the name.  
  
"Okay... and in what city?"  
  
"Well, it's about two neighboring towns from Jump City; umm...I think it's called Mauvaisville."  
  
"These people MUST be weird." Retorted Raven puzzled at the oddness of the names. Clay shrugged and looked towards Raven. She noted the creeping and prickling feeling of the hairs standing strait up on her back.  
  
Clay was watching her. She did not meet his eyes but instead turned towards the window. It was an uncanny feeling that she had never felt before. But it was the steep way of the mountain that brought major troubles... not really physically but mentally, in Raven's mind especially. She was in utmost confusion.  
  
The way he looked at her made her knees buckle and unusually warm. Raven never knew how to feel any emotion. It was after she lost her powers that she also lost the ability to keep her emotions stable; they did harm if they were out of control.... But now.... She was encircled with all this... weirdness and... she liked it.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Sorry?" Clay asked quite perplexed at the outspoken word.  
  
"Nothing," Raven responded flushed. She hardly realized that she had been speaking aloud. But why was she feeling this emotion? Was she actually attracted to Clayton Reed?  
  
Naw... it couldn't be... or could it be? She pondered on this thought for just a second and gave up on the idea. It was mentally beating her up. She knew she didn't know the answer. 'I guess I'll just go with the flow...' she finally concluded inwardly, not exactly satisfied.

::::::

'_Wonder what Beast Boy is dong right now..._' a little voice in her head inquired. '_I wonder if he is worrying about my disappearance_.' Raven sealed her [eye] lids at those thoughts. Since when did she even care what Beast Boy was doing? '_Since now._' Another voice responded.  
  
She gulped hard and she let herself view the world once again as she opened her eyes quite slowly. What was wrong with her? Beast Boy wasn't normally jogging her mind. Heck... Beast Boy was never on her mind... except when he did something stupid.... Said something stupid... appeared stupid... or... was just plain being stupid.  
  
'_Wait... that was most of the time'_ she corrected herself. So... Beast Boy was on her mind a lot... but never in this way; never in a way where she was actually attracted to him. Or was it lust?  
  
Raven coughed as she chocked on the thought. _Lust_? Was she actually yearning for Beast Boy? The short midget green guy that constantly annoyed her? The one she would occasionally beat up or spit [not literally] icy comments towards? Was it that Beast Boy?  
  
No! It couldn't bet the Beast Boy that made the stupid jokes no one would laugh at... 'Well, they aren't as bad as Starfire's, but they aren't exactly kill me funny.' she thought satisfied with what she had conjured.  
  
_'Maybe' she randomly thought, 'maybe Beast Boy's in my mind right now... using my mirror!'_ she said inwardly fuming at the thought. '_nah. It has to be something else._' Her mind seemingly wandered over to one of those jokes of his.  
  
_'Hey Raven,'_ she recalled him saying '_I'm not going to stop until I make you laugh. Okay, why did the aardvark cross the road_?'  
  
And she remembered the comment she had retorted. '_To beat up the idiot making jokes about it'._ She grinned and bit back a protruding giggle. It didn't help as she simultaneously giggled eventually heartily laughing.  
  
The car stopped (at that night's destination.) and Clay arched a left eyebrow.  
  
"Why are you laughing." He asked dumbfounded.  
  
"Oh it's nothing. I was just remembering a joke Beast Boy tried to tell me once." She stopped dead at this. It was apparent that her usual mysterious character was averting its position. After her powers fled from her will her personality must have changed all together. Clay frowned at this.  
  
"You must really like this Beast Boy." He said with much unease. "It seems to me that you are thinking a lot about him."  
  
"How would you know?" she asked puzzled wondering if he read minds. He shrugged.  
  
"Taking a wild guess I guess. Well anyway, I've never heard you laugh before." He said quickly changing the subject and putting much emphasis on the never.  
  
"Not many people have..." she said calming down from her fit of laughter.  
  
"I... I like it."  
  
"I don't do it a lot... I mean... I never was able to. Up until I lost my powers I have never laughed aloud I think... I mean I would have normally blown off your head. I probably wouldn't have spoken to you either. My father... it's really all his fault. I used my powers for good and learned to control my emotions however."  
  
His head leaned on a side with an irresistible earth warming smile.  
  
"Maybe straying away from your powers would be a good thing."  
  
Raven's eyes were now downcast as she dawned on the idea. Maybe not returning to the freak she once was would be a good thing.  
  
She nodded in confusion.  
  
"I don't know. I mean I've thought about it... When I was the Raven with the powers, I wasn't able to feel the way I do now. I wasn't able to express any emotion, I wasn't able to laugh, like, or for that matter love anything affectionately expressing what I wanted. That is with out causing any harm."  
  
Raven looked up at Clay.  
  
'I wouldn't have given you a second chance.' She said concluding. Their eyes connected, created an electric spark. Raven reluctantly ripped that link. "But, they need me. My friends, they need the Raven with the powers. They are my friends and that's pretty much the only thing I can offer."  
  
Immediate comprehension fell over the features of Clay. He nodded unwillingly.  
  
"I'll support any decision you'll make..." he said comforting her. "How do you gain them back?" he questioned. Raven sat there not exactly knowing the answer. She searched and searched and found a most reasonable solution  
  
"The pendent... I think I have to use the pendent to regain all the power I once had. I'll use it to regain my control... and use it to destroy Trigon."  
  
"But Rae, I think my father knows that I gave up on his plan. You have to get the pendent before anybody else does; before he does, because if he gets it, Trigon will come back, and my father will also rise yet again.  
  
"Who's your father?" Raven cut in. Clay looked down most ashamed. He muttered a whisper that was heard in the quiet of the night.  
  
"Slade."  
  
Raven gulped. She thought, the Titan's had all thought that he was dead. They all saw him burn. Clay noted the expression and immediately went to her side.  
  
"I thought, I thought we killed him. He's horrible, he should have died."  
  
"Raven, I'm not anything like him."  
  
"I know you are not. You're horrible at being a criminal..." she said in disbelief of the message that had just been delivered to her. How could she possibly like the son of a foe? She would be fraternizing with the enemy but then again she couldn't help it.  
  
"Clay," she breathed out, "I'm so confused." She said finally building up enough courage to say so. Was she really going to tell him the way she felt about him? Was she going to unlock the mysterious bind that she had enclosed within? Was she going to actually tell him that she couldn't mentally choose whether the person she fancied was him or Beast Boy?  
  
He absorbed every word that came out of her mouth. He absorbed it better then a sponge would.  
  
"Exactly what about?"  
  
"I don't know to tell you the truth... this whole thing... Clay, I'm so... new to these feelings..."  
  
"So am I." he said admitting.  
  
She looked immediately up and met his hazel eyes once more. They engulfed her with limitless happiness... but what really made her happy? Beast Boy... what about him? Was she going to leave him out in the dust? She didn't know yet.  
  
They instantly became paralyzed. They were paralyzed to the world around them as they inched their way towards each other.  
  
"Raven," he said after a minute or two being closer to her then he had ever been in his life. Surprisingly Raven allowed it. "I-I don-." But he cut off lost for words.  
  
She could have possibly counted every minuscule freckle that did lie on his cheeks of his flawless features. Their eyes, almost as if instinct shut and their noses briefly touched as they were embracing on their first kiss.  
  
Raven was first to pull away, her eyes were downcast. And suddenly... it was so clear to her. The obscure image that was dim enlightened. Her mind's puzzling decisions and questions were finally answered with that one affectionate kiss. It felt soo good, soo sweet, and yet so wrong. The words that came out of her mouth next were just right, if not perfect to describe what lied in her mind all along.  
  
"Clay, I really... I really... can't do this to Beast Boy."

* * *

**TELL ME THAT WASN'T A HECK OF A CHPATER**!!!! LMAO 

I really hope you guys enjoyed it as much as i enjoyed writing it!

I do truely **feel VERY VERY bad for Clay**... Move over Raven.. Ill take Clay.. lmao.. i guess i've created the kind of guy i want... lmao.. BUT RAVEN SOLELY BELONGS TO BB! OR DOES SHE?  
  
RAISE YOUR HAND IF I HAD YOU FOOLED? WHO THOUGHT RAVEN WAS GOING ALL IN FOR CLAY [ in this chapter anyways]? RAISE YOUR HAND!!!  
  
:::Erikahpca raises her hand:::: looks around and sees that no one else raises their hand... Erikahpca frowns... "I must be stupid" she says ashamed....  
  
**REVIEW REVIEW!** **AND CHECK OUT MY LIVE JOURNAL **[www. Livejournal . com/users/erikahpca/ FOR WHEN I WILL BE DOING UPDATES AND ESPECIALLY TEASERS! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!  
  
AND DON'T YOU JUST LOVE MY NAMES! Mount Cabreastaly Benvoy and Mauvaisville." **_Cabreastaly Benvoy_ is so much fun to say.. Come on.. Say it.. you know you want to... LMAO.. **  
  
**Cabreastaly Benvoy, spells Clay, Raven, and Beast Boy....** Have a pen? Check it out...and Mauvaisville equals to Evilville for Mauvais is French for evil! CLEVER RIGHT? Just kidding.. Now I am sounding conceited. Well anyway I'll be using some latin in the upcoming chapters! THANKS AGAIN! LOVE YOU GUYS ALL!  
  
**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW** LOVE YOU GUYS KEEP THEM FLOWING IN!!


	7. Chapter Seven Beast Boy Meet Clay

**

* * *

Ahh... Chapter the Seventh is finally complete and posted. Only mere minutes remain before you will read the chapter that has been long anticipated for me to write... the chapter of confrontation... the chapter where Beast Boy finally meets Clay Reed.**

**The last chapter... I have to say... didn't do as well as I had hoped... and it was probably because of the "kiss" Clay Reed and Raven shared in the last moments. I have two reasons for adding this very controversial piece. My thoughts literally reciprocated and at the last minute... I made my choice. Raven would share her first kiss with Clay.**

**It would be oh too easy for Raven if they didn't you see. With this kiss... that could have meant something {I oath on my grave not to tell a soul about what it really means until it is time} it makes everything only more complicated. Raven now can actually feel and have emotions.... Do you know how crazy this is actually making her? But she likes the feeling... she just doesn't know how to handle it yet. She did everything on the spur of the moment... and it happens to EVERYONE.**

**Now... this chapter gets a bit edgy... soo many things are happening and it's driving me crazy to make sure I add everything that was originally planned.**

**Now... I want to make sure everybody knows this... Raven's powers are gone. In order to obtain them again... she needs the evil side of her to return, the side of her that does not allow her to feel any emotion. In order to get her evil side and powers [that she got from her father], she needs to drink Trigon's blood, the blood that is in the pendent. Trouble is Slade... as we are told from Clay is alive. He knows Clay backed out on his plan. He is going to try and get the pendent before Clay and Raven can. If he does... he will recruit Trigon and destroy all of the titans.**

**Beast Boy has the pendent and is headed to Cabreastaly Benvoy Mount to give the pendent to Raven so that she can return to her powers and destroy Trigon's ruins and anything that is left of him. Now... in the middle of all this.... there is a triangle. A love triangle, and Raven is completely confused... is it going to be Clay or Beast Boy?**

**Brace yourselves! Here it is... Chapter the Seventh – "Beast Boy... Meet Clay"**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!**

**Chapter Seven - _"Beast Boy... Meet Clay"_**

'It's incredulously comical how a few words, [or terms for that matter] can do undeniable irrevocable damage. You would never think that words, just words, could practically_ kill_ a person. And no... not magic words like in Harry Potter; a killing curse such as _Avada Kedavra_ does not [OBVIOUSLY] exist here. But I sure wish it did.' Clay thought with out any anticipation of anything good ever happening again.

"_Clay, I really... I really... can't do this to Beast Boy."_

Those horrific words continuously replayed in his head. The pain was incredible and he was surprised each time to find that there was no wound by his heart. He was almost so sure it was there. The imperceptible incision felt liked it was being purposely poked, as if the person doing the poking hoped to cause him more pain. And pain it did cause.

Clay had never felt that warmth and electric vibe he got when their lips first met. And like always, Clay was biting his bottom lip, contemplating everything he had done wrong.

"Damn," he cursed under his Breath. _'I should have waited a little longer.' _He told himself banging his fist on the steering wheel. With the unintended act being done, the car ::BEEEEEPED:: noisily echoing in the dawning day. Clay and Raven both startled; jumped out of their very skins.

"What?" she questioned in a quivery voice.

"Nothing." He muttered hiding everything that was something. She nodded unconvinced. _'But it's no use.'_ He thought returning to the subject of Raven. '_She's in love... in love with that... that Beast Boy.'_

(!)(!!)(!!!)(!!!!)(!!!!!)(!!!!!!)(!!!!!!!)(!!!!!!!!)(!!!!!!!!!)(!!!!!!!!!!!)

Thinking preoccupied most of their time, Raven and Clay's that is. So the nearing of the top of the mountain came unnoticed. He shook his head in disbelief as he turned to Raven to see if she had noticed. She seemed too concentrated in a particular something and he for the first time in hours, gained enough courage to talk to her.

"Rae," Clay said with much tension in his voice. "Rae... I think we are here..."

Raven immediately straightened her slumped state to take a look around. Her eyes smiled, and surprisingly her lips did too.

"Wow..." was all she managed to release before looking at Clay with a cautious grin. He couldn't help but return it... but he was angry that he did; he was suppose to be mad at her.. or something like that. Why did she make him feel soo goofy? Why did she make him feel soo nice? 'It's_ her fault!' he _thought inwardly. _'It's her fault that I like her... why does she have to be soo... soo... soo beautiful?' _

The car stopped and they dismounted. It seemed to have been forever since they last had stretched their legs. Raven walked only a few steps and like a baby trying to walk for the first time she stumbled... only to be caught in the midst of time... by Clay. They were caught in such a peculiar moment that they froze. _What were they to do next?_ They both thought...as the information slowly reached their heads. Clay stationed her up and immediately as if it were instinct, they turned away... flushing in embarrassment.

It was a very deceiving set. The place was absolutely beautiful and it was very hard to believe that any evil existed in the midst of all this gorgeous nature. Trees, they soared high into the sky, and it all looked very woodsy... very... artificial. All that was missing was a cottage and that exact image would have been in a magazine.

Clay and Raven gazed agape at the marveling beauty and found that their mouths hung. They closed it at the same time catching each other staring at one another. Their eyes met.... And it felt all very awkward. Finding that there was never going to be a better time than this one to talk to Clay, Raven gained enough gumption to finally confront this uncanny atmosphere that did lie between Clay and her.

"I don't want it to be like this..."

"Me either," he answered truthfully.

"Can we just... you know forget anything ever happened?" Raven asked unwillingly. Clay gulped and looked down.

"Uhh... yea... Sure... That would be best wouldn't it?"

Raven then also looked down and nodded. They both would never forget it no matter how hard they tried. How can someone ever forget their first _real _kiss? It's simply impossible.

"I guess... we should get going then." An unusually solemn Clay replied. He was evidently trying to brush away all the little thoughts and things that made him think of her.

"Uh yea... that way I think..." she pointed in a direction where the soaring trees made a path too go. It was a very narrow trail of dirt and it apparently seemed to be the only course that was most reasonable to follow.

The both trudged unwillingly towards the entrance. The ruins of Trigon was located in the core of Cabreastaly Benvoy.

"It... it shouldn't take a very long time to get there..." Clay started saying as he was looking around at the nauseating sight of green and brown. "It's not that big of a mountain top."

Raven simply nodded.

"Good, I wouldn't be able to press this much flesh with you for another day."

Clay and Raven, at this comment, looked at each other and shared a laugh. They were inevitably close... but they both couldn't help it.

"Whoa it's dark," observed Raven, looking around, not realizing that she was grabbing onto the seam of Clay's shirt. "I can hardly see... and it's day out."

"Uh-huh," Clay agreed nervously. But he was not afraid of the dark, he was eyeing the hand that was gripping his arm. Raven noticed his edgy state and immediately released him, evidently flushed. They let the eerie silence take place to consume time.

"So-" Clay started after some time. "What's up with your powers being gone?" she asked quizzically.

"Umm- I don't really know myself to tell you the truth. They're crucial, however. I need them like never before. I need them to destroy Trigon..."

"But- didn't you say you can't feel without them? Why do you want them?"

"I would prefer not having them... but I'm useless without them... I can't be a Titan if I don't have my powers."

"So... you can't feel anything when you have them?" he inquired curiously.

"Not without blowing something up. I can't love... like... laugh... nothing... If we would have-... you know... kissed when I had my powers.... I would have blown your head off..."

Clay cringed at this comment.

"Oh... so like.... Sex is..."

Raven looked taken aback at the question and paused for only a second.

"Basically impossible." She said flushing. Clay only nodded in disbelief at the question he dared asked.

But it was only when the leaves and the trees started to differ that the conversation signaled its ending. The leaves of trees looked as if they were drooping. It was as if fall had suddenly come into season... but it couldn't be... it was summer.

"We should be getting very close." Clay commented and at those words they had reached their destination.

It was massive. It looked like a fire had been aroused in the middle of a forest.

"This... is... it." Clay said uneasily. "This is Trigon's ruins." Raven walked forward, stunned. It was massive. She couldn't destroy it all alone.

"Hello Father," Raven said in a most unsettling tone looking down upon the grave and ruins of Trigon. "I've been waiting a really long time to finally come and see you."

"Rae," Clay said from behind her. "Rae, don't do anything drastic."

"I won't," she said sternly. She slid down and sat on her knees looking down at the grounds. "You know," she started talking to the wreck. "You're the one who ruined me. You are the reason I can't feel, YOU ARE THE REASON I CAN'T LOVE!" she said bellowing as she stood up. Clay neared her worried. He wrapped his arms around her stomach holding her close. She turned her face to see him with an eye... and almost felt intimidated by his height... he had to be at least a head and a half taller. And... it felt good. Him holding her like that. She only wished it were Beast Boy.

"Raven." He called once again. "You can love. You know you do love."

"But, I need my powers," she finally said. "They need me. If I use the liquid from the pendent, I won't be able to ever feel again. Never, but I'll gain my powers, and I need them." 

He looked into her eyes and frowned.

"Do whatever you please."

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" said a voice from behind. Both Raven and Clay wheeled around to face a lighting stricken Beast Boy. "DID YOU HEAR? I SAID GET AWAY FROM HER!"

They immediately separated to gape at Beast Boy's sudden appearance.

"Raven!" Beast Boy said curtly as he dragger her by her hand from Clay's side. "Did he hurt you? Are you okay? I'll kill him if he-"

"Beast Boy..." she said still stunned. "I'm fine ... he's okay... really."

'This CREEP didn't do anything did he? He could have hurt you! Did he... you know like take advan-"

"BEAST BOY!" she yelled to stop the words he was about to say. "He's been helping me."

"And... I would have never used her." Clay interrupted obviously appearing scandalized. Beast boy glared in his direction... as both shot daggers with their eyes.

"Beast Boy.... Meet Clay." Raven said nervously trying to break up the commotion.

"Yea, I already know..." Raven looked at him... puzzled.

"How...?"

Beast Boy uneasily gulped before saying.

"Your mirror." Raven's eyebrows arched.

"You went into my room? Again." She said a bit fussy.

"Yeah, but I just went in to see where you were... and I got the thing you guys have been wanting."

Clay and Raven both tilted their heads in puzzlement.

Beast Boy reached into his pocket and brought out the small marvel onto the palm of his green hand, it showcased the intricate jewel. A gleam made all its bystanders squint... light bounced off its smooth surface into all of their eyes. He returned it to the pocket. He smiled and returned to look at Raven's awestruck face.

"I can't believe you brought it to me." She finally said. She embraced him to hug him. Beast Boy looked pleased as he looked over Raven's shoulder to take a look at Clay.

He was hurt.

* * *

Authors Note:

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!**

Well... what did you guys think? Bb is finally HERE!!! YAY! I'm sorry for taking SOOO long to update! Well remember to review! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! YOU COULD YELL AT ME IF YOU WANT FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UDPATE! I love making new friends. So instant message me at **_innocencem2(aol)_** or drop an email at _innocencem2 _


	8. Chapter Eight A Talk With Raven

_**Authors Note: **_

**I've decided, after much consideration and thought, to forget about updating after every single solitary chapter and continue... while in the spur of that moment. I know it seems very unreasonable this way... but this would be the fastest way to get chapters up afterwards!! I'll get the story finished... and _walah_! You get your entire story. **

**And I mustn't forget to thank my newest friend Milli! She instant messaged me at ****InnocenceM2 ****) to say that she liked my story! I was absolutely thrilled! And since then we've been friends. _BY THE WAY _check out her story "Crush" _DarkDreams908_. Read it and Review it... It's awesome! **

**Ah yes... and... I must also thank my best friend Valerie as well. I'm so proud of her! She's been by my side through the process of this story and I thank her! I love her. Check out her story too! Its called Feeling the Realization ****_HpRaven89._**

**Well... I really hope you guys like this Chappie! Brace yourselves... here comes FLUFF! **

* * *

**Chapter Eight - _A Talk with Raven_**

* * *

{} = Chapter Fresh up

{"_I can't believe you brought it to me." She finally said. She embraced him to hug him. Beast Boy looked pleased as he looked over Raven's shoulder to take a look at Clay. _

_He was hurt..._}

But Clay's expressions were blank. He was a fairly good actor as he was hiding the fact that it did indeed hurt him that Raven was in Beast Boy's arms. It wasn't supposed to be that way. He was suppose to be holding Raven... he was suppose to be the one saving the day.

And to his relief, they liberated, releasing their firm grip. Beast Boy whirled around to face Clay who alongside with Raven started trudging their way towards him.

He just kept getting bigger... and bigger... in size that is. Beast Boy for only a mere second felt intimidated by his height.

'Maybe she likes taller men...' he thought self-consciously. He started to raise him self on the tips of his toes, trying his best to match Clay's height... but it was impossible.

And through the corner of her eyes, Raven noted this and chortled silently. She put her hands on Beast Boy's shoulders to push him back down onto the soles of his feet. He flushed embarrassed that she had noticed.

"Size doesn't matter." She whispered without considering the words that slipped from her mouth. Bb's eyes widened. Raven's after mere second eyes did as well in absolute horror. They looked away from each other immediately.

"I mean it does. NO! It doesn't. I-"

"Rae, don't have a cow. I think I know what you mean..." he said trailing off as both of them laughed incredulously.

"So... umm... Clay." He commenced after some time. "I... uh... wanted to say thank you... for taking care of Raven... it really means a lot to me."

Clay nodded not knowing exactly what to say. It was definitely an uncomfortable setting.

"I think..." Clay started, "I think I will give you and Raven some time alone... to get reacquainted. I'll be over there... studying these ruins."

Raven eyed Clay grippingly, she mouthed a thank you. And it must have been hard, because he nodded accepting the fact that she was falling in love with another. He truly did love her and wouldn't have said "its okay" any other time.

It is true what they say. It's hard seeing the one you love, love another.

Beast Boy and Raven wandered away, close together, searching for a place... where they could both "talk". The scavenger hunt arouse silence around them... it was as if they were scared that talking outside of an enclosed environment would be overheard.

And they explored and investigated every possible location, but it wasn't until they approached a grotto and looked inside that they seemed satisfied. The interior was filled with descending layers of rocks creating flat tops, long enough for laying, or simply big enough for two people sitting.

"So Raven... what's up?" he finally said triggering a perfect start for a conversation.

"Nuttin' but the ceiling baby." She said teasingly. "Well... in this case..."

They giggled.

"Beast Boy," she said on a more serious note. "Do you know how good it feels to be able to feel any kind of emotion? It's... its wonderful... blissful."

Beast Boy nodded comprehensively. He couldn't image what it would feel like if he couldn't express himself.

"Uh Rae?"

"Hmm?" she asked aimlessly.

"I like you this way..." he said uneasily. "Well, I've always liked you bu..."

"I know..." she said wounded at the core of her heart. "But... Trigon needs to be destroyed by me! Only blood can truly destroy blood. I need the liquid. Beast Boy..." she said after looking at his disconcerted expression. "I like me this way too. I can actually feel. At least I now know what it is. I know what is to like... to love. I don't blow up anything within an inch of me. I can do this-" she said trailing off so that she could demonstrate exactly what "this" was

She slightly embraced BB and softly kissed him on his cheek. She felt the warmth of the glowing red upon the green cheeks of his. She too glowed red at what she randomly had done.

"I like that." He said in a rasp of comfort. His smile revealed that one tooth on the bottom that always showed when he was happy. They were drawing close... maybe a little too close... and their positions changed from sitting to slightly leaning... to laying.

They were so close that they felt each others warm breath on their bodies. And they were caught in that moment... that moment that seemed perfect. It seemed right.

"Rae, I can't-"

"Beast Boy," she whispered in a way that seduced. "It's okay... you ca-"

But she trailed off as Beast Boy pressed his lips affectionately against hers. They slowly separated, even more gradually opening their eyes.

"I- uh"

She bit her bottom lip. She didn't want to seem desperate but she yearned for more. This time... she wanted to be closer... she wanted to taste and actually savor the flavor that remained on her lips when they pull away. Beast Boy nervously lowered his hand, running a trembling finger up her bare thigh. She slightly squirmed.

And as fast as they had separated, they embraced, unsure of the speed they were taking at. It seemed full fledged. They were nervously slipping their tongues playfully in each other mouths.

When had they EVER predicted that this was going to happen?

"Sorry to interrupt this love fest." Came a voice from behind them. Startled, Beast Boy scurried off Raven, only to witness a nightmare come to life.

It was _Slade_. He was grabbing a bleeding Clay by the neck, barely letting him gasp for breath. His veins were popping out that were evidently visible.

"I thought you were-" Beast Boy startled ghastly.

'Every one thought I was dead. Well... with the help of my son here... I was able to come back to life. I am able to now destroy the Titans... starting with you two..."

* * *

_**Authors Note:**_

**So... honestly... what did you guys think? I was very iffy about posting this chapter up... very iffy. I didn't know if it had the right ingredients to create a perfect romance session between Bb and Rae. All this of course is ruined and crushed to dust as Slade arrives with Clay in his hands. **

**ERG! Damn Slade! Imagine how far they would've gotten if he hadn't showed up!! [Actually I wouldn't have let them go very far... heh ... you'll understand my reasoning's later on.] **

**Drop me a note at Innocencem2 or simply instant message me there if you want to comment on this story! **

**Well you know... do your things and _REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW_!!! Thanks a TRILLION! LOVE YA! **


	9. Chapter Nine When the Fates Collide

_Authors Note:_

**HEY GUYS! I'M BACK AND IT'S STILL EARLY! (_not_) Well let's thank a few people first. Milli and Ron (Writers of _Crush_ their screen name is **DarkDreams908 _CHECK THEIR STORY OUT_**) and Val(Writer of Feeling the Realization _HpRaven89.CHECK THIS STORY OUT AS WELL!)_ OH yes... and ALL THE PEOPLE THAT HAVE REVIEWED! YOU GUYS ARE MAKING THIS POSSIBLE! And... ALL THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE OFFERED TO GIVE ME SOMETHING! I think I've been offered cookies, and guess what else? TUNA ROLLS! By Tuna Girl ... thank you very very much! I APPRECIATE IT A BILLION!**

**Well here it is... and sorry... the last chapter has been extremely fluffy... so I brought back an actiony chapter! I like it... very suspenseful. Hehe.. hope you guys really like it! I DO AND.... **

**_REVIEW REVIEW!_**

* * *

Chapter Nine When the Fates Collide

* * *

{} = Chapter Fresh up

_{"I thought you were-" Beast Boy startled ghastly. _

'_Every one thought I was dead. Well... with the help of my son here... I was able to come back to life. I am able to now destroy the Titans... starting with you two..."} _

"RAE WATCH!" bellowed Beast Boy as he ducked a star-_like_-bolt that had been headed towards him. He made his best attempt to throw himself on a petrified Raven. The shock and revelations that had been exposed prior gave her very little time to consume and comprehend it all.

"UHH!" they yelped in unison as they crashed into the stone floor, only missing the grand explosion behind them, by the skins of their teeth. Beast Boy rolled his weight off Raven and they immediately did the first thing that came to mind.

"DOES HE EVER DIE?" Beast Boy retorted as they crawled their way towards they higher layered tops. **_BOOM_**

"You fools! You can not escape me now!"

They regained quick breath and reconstructed their frame... the took the courage and stood upward... dodging the coming star-like-bolt towards them.

"CLAY!" Raven yelled. "Release him NOW!" she demanded, her eyes starting to glow red.

"And what will _you_ do." He inquired suggestively.

"I'VE FOR-WARNED YOU! **_AZARATH MENTRION ZINTHOS!" _**she bellowed, her voice eerily echoing through out the grotto... And nothing protruded from those words, for now they were _only _words.

"Raven..." Beast Boy whispered, "Your powers.... You don't have them yet."

She looked at her hands disbelievingly. _How_ could have she forgotten? Now... she was jeopardizing one of the two most important people in her lives.

**BOOM** sounded another bolt... behind them.

"AH! That could have been a leg!" scurried Beast Boy once again, stomach once again on the floor.

Raven retreated into the shadows of doom. What was she going to do now? ... She was useless... and what about Clay? _'What about Clay?' _Said a horrific voice inside her head. 'I_t's not like you like him anymore.'_ The voice announced yet again.

"That's not true." Raven said replying to the irritating voice that was in her head. Raven fell to the floor clutching her stomach. She felt incredibly ill.

"Not now..." she mumbled to herself straining back tears from the incredible rising pain._ 'Look you may be able to NOW feel... but it doesn't mean that the ANGER emotion is still not here. Take Beast Boy and screw the kid... whatever his name is. He kidnapped you... you used him... and now he's nothing but trash... throw him out..." _

"RAVEN!" yelled the two voices in the grotto that did actually care for her. **BOOM!**

"I can't do that..." Raven said as she slightly rose herself up to a sitting position. "I'm not going to leave Clay." The disturbing voice bellowed one last thing before leaving. '_It's not fair to Beast Boy... you know... it's not fair that you are holding back because of Clay.'_

Raven's eyebrows knitted in puzzlement. 'What was Anger saying?' but there was no time to contemplate as another BOOM shattered the upper layer, creating a rather small meteor shower of falling rocks.

The only thing that came to mind first was... to fight powerless. Her cowardice faded and she rose... with nothing restraining her... she was walking towards the shadows near the entrance.

"DID YOU NOT HEAR WHAT I SAID? RELEASE HIM!" She retorted with threatening crimson eyes.

"Foolish girl, what do you think you could do to me powerless? What do you think you could do with out those magic words of yours?" questioned Slade mockingly.

'THIS!" she said kicking an unprepared Slade toward the ground, stumbling releasing the grip on his son. But Clay didn't function; he was too hurt to even move a single solitary muscle.

"Clay..." Raven said apologetically, "Clay... you have to get up." She slid to the ground locking their hands, trying to nudge, trying to make him move.

"Rae..." Beast Boy said, with an eye swollen shut, "I've got him."

"Do you think that it's going to be that easy?" came a voice from the rising figure. With a kick, Beast Boy went flying deeper into the grotto, vanishing momentarily.

"BEAST BOY!" Raven yelled after the flying body, but she couldn't prevent him from going full fledged towards the interior of the cavern, she had no powers.

"Where is the pendent you silly girl?" said a condescending Slade. Raven rose to her feet, only to fall back down, she put an arm towards her stomach for she hadn't realized that she was injured.

"Uhh," she moaned. At the look of the brutal injury came excruciating pain, the slice that had torn her costume went through slicing her stomach as well, blood dribbled down creating a diminutive puddle. Blood made her sick. When had she gotten this cut?

Slade dropped the knife in his right hand. With an impact it fell, clinging. He stepped over his son and neared Raven.

"Don't come any closer." She murmured.

"And what are you going to do?" Slade bent down and hooked a hand under Raven's chin, forcing her to look into his face. "Where is the pendent?" he said for a second time. Her amethyst eyes were downcast, in attempt to not look at the cretin before her. She spat in his face. With an abhorrent expression pasted upon his face, he simply took her cape and wiped it off.

"You tell me where the pendent is and I won't destroy these pieces of junk. I'll leave you alone." She had no other choice but to reveal its location. She'd only tell the _accurate _information.

"I don't have it." She said truthfully. "Clay and I lost it coming here," she paused to wonder for only a second. "We wittingly disposed of it." She said with a creeping smile that began to appear as Slade's began to fade away.

"You lie!" he alleged and he took the metal of his arm and smacked her across the face, sending her flying a couple of feet.

Stomach down Raven pushed herself upward; as blood began to spill from her mouth, she wiped it of not wanting to face the monster behind her.

"I do not! SEARCH ME! I DON'T HAVE IT!" she yelled. And for the first time in her entire life, Raven felt _fear_. He could destroy her then and there. What was the purpose of her if she didn't have the pendent?

"YES YOU DO!" He bellowed, his eerie voice echoing through out the cavern. His metallic shuffling feet signified that he was nearing her yet again. She tried to crawl forwad, but the weak attempt did not a thing. She was hurt too badly.

"NO SHE DOESN'T FATHER... I do." Clay said cunningly. And in his right hand between his index and thumb he demonstrated the piece of jewelry. The slight gleam shown into our eyes. 'No!' Raven thought inwardly. 'He can't give it to him! Was it possible that Beast Boy gave Clay the pendent, without confirming it to me first?'

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**ERK! I HATE CLIFFHANGERS... then I guess I'm...err what do you call it... err... oh yea, a HYPROCRYTE. **

**So... quite an actiony chapter right? I took that word from Milli... lolz... So what do you guys suspect will happen next? Any idea? Well _review_! I've been getting A LOT of support for this story and I THANK YOU ALL! **

**Drop me a note at Innocencem2 or simply instant message me there if you want to comment on this story! **

**Well you know... do your things and _REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW_!!! Thanks a TRILLION! LOVE YA! **

**Nuttin' but Happiness, Health, and Esp. Care _Em_ **


	10. Chapter Ten The Fall of the 'Pendent'

**Authors Note:**

**You guys (as in people) have been doing an OUTSTANDING job with reviewing! I love it of course so it has definitely inspired me to continue updating as fast as I am able to. **

**And yes... I would LOVE a TUNA DOG and CYBER COTTON CANDY and I thank Tuna Girl and AntimatterManticore for offering me such pleasant treats! Thank you!**

**Now... I forewarn you... it may not be the way you guys want to be... but flame me anyway! Lolz... Shout Outz to Milli and _Ron_ for doing such a fabulous job on _Crush_... their teen titans fan fic... CHECK IT OUT _at DarkDreams908_... and Valerie or otherwise _HpRaven89_ and CHECK OUT her story called _Feeling the Realization_. **

**Yea... and Milli... Ron.. you guys are not going to stop me from telling other people to read your story! Cheers... and everybody do the thing you guys do best! _REVIEW!_**

**Well... I proudly present you with... Chapter Ten The Fall of the "_Pendent_" **

* * *

**_Chapter Ten The fall of the "Pendent"_**

_{"NO SHE DOESN'T FATHER... I do." Clay said cunningly. And in his right hand between his index and thumb he demonstrated the piece of jewelry; the slight gleam shown into our eyes. 'No!' Raven thought inwardly. 'He can't give it to him! Was it possible that Beast Boy gave Clay the pendent, without confirming it to me first?'} _

"Ah Clay," Slade pronounced, with a slight indication of a quiver in his tone. "My _son_... I knew that you would furnish brightly in the coming future. Apparently, today is the bright future. Now hand it over," he hesitated a moment before proceeding, "son."

A slight smirk that signified malevolence was present on his face. He had painstakingly conjured a plan that would exploit Raven's trust.

"I'll do anything to please you," Clay said suggestively, "_father_."

"Good, smart boy." He responded quite content. Raven, who was in total disbelief, was attempting to stop the blood from spilling down her stomach, but it was no use. The liquid found its way through her fingers only creating the previous diminutive puddle, larger.

"Clay," Raven yelped through clenching teeth. "Clay, you can't do this. Don't give it to him." He reluctantly looked towards Raven, looking at her painful state. It hurt him equivalently to see her that way. To see the blood spilling from her lips. But the last straw was had been drawed. He'd have to do this.

"Sorry Raven." Was all that he managed to say before returning to gaze at his father.

"You want the pendent right?" he randomly asked. Slade obviously nodded. Clay smiled at his response and alleged "Well...catch." He flung the piece of marveling jewelry as it slowly surpassed its destination. Slade made a weak attempt the reach for it, but it was too far above his head. If it should fall and crash, there'd be no Trigon, but there would also be no Raven with powers.

Then it, as if in slow motion, finally fell. Fell beyond a cliff that hung at the least a hundred feet from the ground.

"NOo!" yelled both Slade and Raven. But Slade, unlike Raven, was able to function successfully. He dove after the piece and fell off the cliff, hungrily longing for the power of that little significant object to him.

Raven was fuming. She'd lost her powers forever. She would no longer be of any use to the Titans, signifying the end to her friends.

"Raven," Clay commenced.

"Don't speak to me," She said icily. "WHY did you do that? I'm never going to be able to return to myself, return to the person I once was."

"But Raven, I got rid of Slade."

"For now." She commented rudely. "I'm ruined... I no longer have a purpose."

"Don't say that. Yes you do." Came a voice from behind. "Of course you do." And from the shadows emerged a limping Beast Boy. "Oh no, you're hurt." Clay and BB immediately went to her side.

"It's okay." She managed to protrude; with her eyes closed. The pain, it was at a summit of no return. "I – I - I don't think that I'll be around for much longer- anyway."

"Oh-no you don't. You are staying right here" Clay said to her naively.

"I – I – I can't heal the way I use to... I – I – I don't have any of my –my powers... remember?" she said beginning to slur her words.

"But the pendent... you still have the pendent. Just, just drink Trigon's blood already." Beast Boy said unknowingly.

"I can't. Clay used it as bait."

"What are you talking about?"

And with the equivalent feel of receiving an engagement ring, Beast Boy brought forth the pendent from his pocket. Her eyes lit and sparkled incredulity, the tingling feeling at the back of her eyeballs was apparent. Her head shot towards Clay who she realized had a very pronounced smile. A smile that could light the world.

"Raven, I used a quarter! I would never hurt you... remember?" he said almost playfully as they both ignored Beast Boy's confused state. BB shook his head and placed the pendent in the small of her hands. She for a second gazed at the thing that could forever change her life. Clay clearly noted this and suggested his thought.

"I think that I'll leave you guys alone. You - you need to talk things out... behave yourselves" he said with a wink. "Be quick... if you know what I mean." Clay said leaving before a comment could have been made. They blushed profusely, in silence for seconds.

"Beast Boy," Raven started, "you do know that if I take, if I take this that I won't be able to- to you know." She said hoping that he'd understand. To her utmost relief he nodded.

"As long as you are going to be okay." He said with much sympathy in his voice.

"And that I won't be able to, to do this." she stopped as to demonstrate what "this" was. They were completely caught in that moment; a mystical swirl entirely engulfed them making it appear to be very magical. Her hand slipped to the back of BB's head as to secure the 'last and final kiss' they would ever have. Beast Boy's hands trembled as they positioned themselves on the lowest part of her back. They shared a most intimate kiss; a kiss that they obviously wanted to last forever; and when they finally separated they di their best to avoid each other's eyes. It was too painful to say goodbye.

"Take it now." He demanded. "You're right; I don't think that you have too much time left. You need to heal." She nodded.

"Can you please call in Clay?" she asked as her voice wavered to a mere hush.

"I'm here." He said as he entered the cavern.

"I just want you to know that... that... that I thank you. And you know what... you're right. I do love... and I will always." Raven and Clay's eyes met for the last and final time. Well, I guess I have no choice. I – I need to go back. I need to be the Raven that I was." And with that said she forced herself to sit upward, grunting in pain. She held the pendent firmly in her fist. She closed her eyes and recalled the words that were required to open the slit atop of the spectacle.

"Capios Angre" she murmured and opened her eyes with the little bit of force she still had left. At those words, the mystical object opened on command. "Well ... bye." She said before downing the sacred liquid kept in the small vial. The pendent was released and hit the floor with a clang.

Raven's eyes lit crimson. She started to float with arms stretched out atop of Clay and Beast Boy. Her flying abilities were evident, they were returning. The wounds found mid stomach were disappearing, almost like magic, as well... and only a mere rip remained. She was put upon her feet. She rested her arms at her side and opened her eyes as the "Raven with powers" yet again.

"Hello Boys," she mumbled in the monotone voice she had had previous. "How's it been?"

Clay and Beast Boy nodded their heads in fear and shock of saying anything at all. They cautiously watched as she flexed her hands and began to hover.

"Everything seems in order. I just have to check one more thing out. _AZARATH MENTRION ZINTHOS_" she bellowed towards a small like boulder. They all stared, as it glowed black crumbling to mere pieces. She was content. She was back she had the ability of destroying her father... for sure.

* * *

_**Authors Note: **_

**HEHEH! I made it sure that the chapter title Pendent was italicized ... hopefully I succeeded in fooling some of you. Pretty smart of Clay... right? GO Clay it's your Birthday... well no its not. **

**So RAVEN is BACK into action. But exactly how is she going to deal with all these emotions? She's probably going to discard them... **

**Now.. Tell me HONESTLY what you guys think? Well its not over yet so... tune for more and do ya things REVIEW. **

**Drop me a note at Innocencem2 or simply instant message me there if you want to comment on this story! **

**Well you know... do your things and _REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW_!!! Thanks a TRILLION! LOVE YA! **

**Nuttin' but Happiness, Health, and Esp. Care _Em_ **


	11. Chapter Eleven One Truth Prevails

_**Author's Note: **_

**I got the inspiration of this title from the awesome anime show that gives at 1:00 a.m. from "CASE CLOSED".... It rocks... I have to say... but I haven't been able to write in AGES! IM SOOO SORRY! Two words... "SCHOOL SUCKS"! I've been loaded with work! But I promise... I will try to update as much as I can... I have been writing in this black composition notebook... and I'm so excited! I have like the next three chapters in there! Thanks to ALL Of the Reviewers! And Keep _"REVIEWING" _Without further ado... here is chapter 11.**

* * *

**The Truth Prevails**

The tension that was steadily building up was practically unbearable. The skies did not at all compare to those prior. They stood covered in dark gray unwanted clouds, those which were definitely signaling a storm. It was treacherous, but the silence in the cavern was certainly worse.

Beast Boy whistled as he stared up at the for-longing skies that traveled miles on end.

"Looks like a storm is drawing in," he said to fill the silence they seemed to be caught in. He looked back towards Clay and Raven. She was mending the serious wound on his head. And for a mere minute, he felt his blood boil slightly. But the jealousy almost immediately faded away. Clay spoke in response to Beast Boy's declaration.

"We should get going. Trigon's grave is awaiting to be fully destroyed. We want to beat the storm of course."

Raven nodded slightly. She instantly looked away hiding the hurt she had to keep bottled up. Beast Boy caught the swift yet noticeable emotions and slowly neared towards her.

"Rae, you okay?" he questioned putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. She felt the affection and tenderness but thought better of it and removed his hand from touching her. That move only made their hands touch slightly causing the clamminess to become worse. His hand fell to his side.

She deliberately avoided his hurt face.

"Beast Boy," she started in that oh so familiar monotone voice_." He doesn't understand_." She thought inwardly, '_he doesn't understand how hard this is for me to avoid him that way_.'

Before she had temporarily lost her powers, it was easy to avoid him. But now, it was difficult, she had experienced all kinds of emotions. She now_ actually_ knew what _love _was. And now... it hurts. It's much harder for her now. She gulped before continuing contemplating her thoughts.

"Beast Boy, you have to stop. I can't handle it-"

Beast Boy angrily stopped her in mid sentence knowing her coming words.

"Rae! I can't just _stop_. I can't just stop lov-"

She covered his mouth to stop him from saying those words.

"Don't say it." She demanded.

"-Loving you." he continued ignoring her command. A bow and arrow struck her heart. She fell to her knees. He said the words that were breaking her apart; the words that were literally eating her inside.

"Raven!" Bb yelped falling to her side. Clay stood in the background, completely silent.

"Beast Boy," she said while gazing up into his intoxicating eyes. "Beast Boy, I _**can't **love._ I don't want to love. I can't give you all that anymore. I wouldn't be able to give you all that you give me... you have to understand."

"Raven, it's beyond that. I can live without sex!" he said in disbelief of the words that were slipping gout.

"No you can't." she said truthfully. "Nor would I be able to. Our relationship would be stuck in one place forever. Aren't relationships suppose to move forward?"

Clay's eyes widened as he plugged his ears. It was useless however.

"Don't you want that in a relationship B-"she paused, "Bb?"

"We still could-"

"No! We just can't. Sex... it's – it's basically impossible. I told Clay once and now I'm telling you... why doesn't anybody get this-" Raven stopped at her words. That came out very very very very very wrong.

Clay was on the verge of slipping out of the cave. He felt that a world war III was coming.

"I wasn't even talking about sex... WAIT... You almost had sex with Clay?" Beast Boy asked bewildered.

"NO!" the both beckoned panting.

"I don't know he-he just asked."

"I CAN'T BELIEVE MY-"

"Uhh." Raven fell to the floor yet again.

"Raven, what's the matter?"

"Every time I deny an emotion, it uses a way to console itself. This particular one... is... is evidently hurting me. Don't you understand? I'm just hurting the both of us. Beast Boy, I can't properly love."

"Raven, I'm sorry..." he said reaching out to hold her.

"Don't touch me," she said trying to signal a definite end to the conversation. He frowned before noticing the marks around her neck. They looked like hickies.

"What's that around your neck?" Beast Boy inquired interested. She tried to tuck it away but Bb only lowered her leotard to see it better. They were certainly bruises. "How... why..."

She slightly grimaced as they stung and looked away.

"I have to stop loving you Beast Boy and you have to stop loving me. We both get hurt. It's not a win win situation."

"The only reason you get hurt is because you keep it insi-"

"You don't understand."

"What is it that I don't understand? Maybe if you told me-"

"You want to know? Fine! I almost killed the first guy I almost kissed! Because my powers are so uncontrollable and very unpredictable, I caused a tree to fall over. Bb... we were sitting in front of that tree. Now... imagine if we were doing more than kissing... imagine what I might of done to him then?"

"I actually don't want to imagine you doing anything more with another guy."

She rolled her eyes.

"Raven, you're too hard on yourself."

Well you know what Beast Boy.... I have to be... I have no other choice. Life isn't fair.... In fact... it's a bunch of shit."

* * *

**SOOO... .WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK? Ill try to update Sunday so that I can get most of this stuff done! Err .. one thing... SCHOOL SUCKS! And that's whats been delaying me! Well anyway _REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! THANKS_**

**Now.. Tell me HONESTLY what you guys think? Well its not over yet so... tune for more and do ya things REVIEW. **

**Drop me a note at Innocencem2 or simply instant message me there if you want to comment on this story! **

**Well you know... do your things and _REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW_!!! Thanks a TRILLION! LOVE YA! **

**Nuttin' but Happiness, Health, and Esp. Care _Em_ **


	12. Chapter Twelve Redemption

Authors Note:

**Fellow Readers... I am every soo sorry for prolonging my normal updating time of a week. It seems that I have been pestered and battered at school. It's HORRIBLE! We should all go to "Garfield High School" with pitch forks and flame them! LITTERALLY! ITS REALLY THEIR FAULT! I HATE SCHOOL!**

**Wow... well.. Lets get to the story. Did anybody see Spellbound? OF COURSE! Well that episode has NO relations to this story because it basically screws up my plot. Raven is suppose to you know... blow up things when she feels emotion.. Or something like that..... but... anyways... HERE IT FINALLY IS!!!! **

Chapter Twelve Redemption

* * *

_Well you know what Beast Boy.... I have to be... I have no other choice. Life isn't fair.... In fact... it's a bunch of shit." _

Those words seemed to have struck him harder than the kick he had received from Slade earlier. He finally let it go... let the conversation fade into silence just like it had been done times before. The soft rumbling of the rendering thunder steadily seemed to be become the only audible thing in the entire cavern.

---

The cotton like features that seemed to float and move by the winds directions veiled the formidable rage of a coming storm. Eyes aimlessly analyzed the puffy like things; eyes that belonged to Clay Reed.

His features were expressionless. Along with him, ragged clothing seemed to have ventured the same journey of the past days. And his usual engulfing hazel eyes were not

that intriguing as dark circles surrounded them.

Three exhausting days had passed. Days that seemed to be more like months, or even akin to years. Days that were full of indefinable memories. Days that _couldn't _possibly be forgotten.

And yet... they rather should be. These memories should be like faded photos stashed away in big dusty boxes. Never to be opened, and never to be remembered.... But....

But how can you just stash away the passion... the love? It was an impossible task and yet it had to be done.

Clay felt that lump in his throat every time he looked at her... so he avoided those amethyst eyes of hers. He kept away from her intoxicating scent and even more difficult, he avoided her touch.

Her touch had all the power in the world to crumble him to pieces; to obliterate him into mere dust. It melted away all the feeling and emotion he had ever felt. Making him concentrate on only her. The floor beneath them would slip away, and they'd be floating, soaring into the heavens.

A bolt of thunder clashed above, sending his thoughts out of his mind, and making him tumble back to the reality of earth. A light drizzle began to fall. He knew what he had to do... he'd leave her the letter he had written for her earlier.

"I think that we should go now... the rain's just going to get worse." Clay said commenting, daring to break to the eery silence. Beast Boy and Raven both nodded.

"I think your right." she said numbly.

Their footprints imprinted in the earth with rising dust as they made their way to the brim of the cavern. A clashing bolt suddenly lit the skies for prolonging miles. The entrance of the hide out show cased a lingering silhouette of an oh too familiar outline. Raven chills seemed to have made her jump from her very own skin.

She fell backward onto the mud brick ground scraping the palms of her hands. Only a diminutive trickle of blood began to fall. She briefly glanced at her minor injury and thought of her foolishness.

"Rae? You okay?" Both Clay and Beast Boy inquired as they gave her a helping hand.

"Its... its nothing." Raven said completely disregarding the sight. She brushed the dirt off her bottom and hesitated.

The skies lit and rumbled. Clash!! another bolt was sent from the angry gods from above. More loudly again, thunder clashed.

A coat of iciness covered her for her chattering teeth gave away her state. Clay immediately offered his button up long sleeved shirt, leaving him with an undershirt.

Guiltily she rejected it, but was only told that she needn't be sick.

Lightning made another occurrence.

"Looks like the gods are really mad at us..." Clay uttered.

"Dude, what _are_ you talking about?"

A look from Raven said enough.

"You've never heard of that before?"

"No."

"Oh well in home, I guess it was basically tradition to tell myths and stories about the daily happenings of life. So... that was an expression we use. As we grow older we learn that their not true but... you know. Boy ... do I miss Greece and Rome."

They proceeded to walk _slowly_ ahead.

"Really... I never knew that. So you're greek and roman." Beast Boy said very interested. Raven simply knitted her eyebrows raising her chakra, as if she was interested.

"Greek mostly. Erm... im like one percent Roman... but its still cool."

Raven had not contributed to this conversation... but something triggered her to talk.

"Wait... so Slade's like Greek and Roman?" chuckled Raven.

"Umm.... I don't know. To tell you the truth... I know as much about my father as you guys do. It's not like he was ever part of my life. Nope... I was raised solely by my mother. You realize that my last name isn't Wilson right?"

Raven and Beast boy both pondered for a second and then nodded.

"Well I didn't take his last name, and I didn't take my mothers either as that name isn't Greek. I took my mother's American husband. We came here and then that's how Slade got to me. He suddenly drops in and wants to be a father... but... he still fails."

All was unusually quiet. No body found anything comfortable to say to them at first. Raven spoke to their surprise.

"I guess... I guess you could say that was how I was.. Except my father was demon and my mother abandoned me at three because she thought I was a freak... The thing is I don't even know my last name. I spent all my life looking for one. But ... I didn't want it from my parents."

Hot anger seemed to suddenly surge through her body. She had revealed such an intimate part of her life that only belonged to her... and she let the world know on it. Well... Beast Boy and Clay.

They noticed this and decided it would be best to hold her either side of her hand (A/N: Erm.. Usually I don't put Authors notes in the middle of my stories because I find them distracting... but... okay... I lost my point). She looked at them disbelievingly but accepted it.

CLASH Rain started pelting down.

Thunder ceased the moment of silence and safety. This time, all of them saw it. The monster stood outside nearing towards them. They froze not knowing how to respond or what to do.

The silence was incredible as you could possibly hear the creaking of Slade needing to be re oiled.

Clay confronted his father.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Don't you dare question my doings." snapped Slade, protruding from the sinister darkness.

Slade's metal hand came across Clay's face and threw him across the cavern, knocking down Beast Boy as well. Raven was the one who stepped forward this time however..

"Slade, I'm warning you now... leave us, we don't have possession of the pendent anymore. I've returned to my power."

The sly smile on his face was immediately wiped off but then quickly rebounded back. It was evident that he didn't want to show that he lost.

He cackled an evil laugh that shot chills up everybody's back.

"It seems that we both loose." he monotonously said.

"What are you talking about? You're wrong. You're..."

"No Raven... think about it..."

Raven looked at him with discerning eyes as he started to encircle her.

"You gave up your love... you gave up your life the moment your lips touched that..."

"Stop!" yelled Raven, fist clenched and her eyes closed. _I get nothing from anger_. She said inwardly. "I didn't..."

"Oh yes.... yes you did."

"But its not like I don't want to... I have to do this... I have..." His annoying voice haunted every dark corner in her mind. It protruded through her like pinning needles. She was crumbling in excruciating pain.

"How do you think Clay feels.... what about Beast Boy?"

"STOP IT!" Raven demanded as she shut her eyes tighter to stop the tears that were on the rim of falling. A swirling mist of powder, summoned by her uncontrolled powers, seemed to surround her blocking her from the world.

She started to languidly fall. She felt she was being emotionally challenged and Slade, Slade was winning. But he didn't even touch her. Beast Boy was able to catch her as she fell, holding her closer with her forehead at his cheek. He felt suddenly stronger.

"Don't you ever die?" Beast Boy started furious. "You want to know what I feel?" The normally green cheeks had specks of red now. "I know... I know she loves me. I know she can't help it , and she's just doing what's best for all of us. So Slade... the in reality... you loose."

BB felt a drop of liquid fall on his arm. He looked down at Raven who had her eyes open teary. Their eyes locked, and it was a look that held so much passion, so much tension, but a word hadn't been said. It was a look that said "thank you".

"Do what's gotta be done." BB commented.

Beast Boy helped her to her feet.

"Slade," Raven said as she regained the strength she had lost. "You were already warned."

She lifted her hands on the verge of protruding those three powerful words, but she pulled back.

"Raven, you can't use your powers. You killing my father will drain you of powers." Clay said with his mouth closely at her ear. He spoke in a calm whisper. "You need to save that energy you have to kill Trigon."

A light bulb lit up. Clay didn't want his fathe killed... he was siding with him.. He was turning like his father. She loosened his grip

"Clay... what are you saying?" she said nervously. Raven didn't want to acus him of anything yet.

"Blood has to kill blood."

Something struck her. Those were the same exact words that she used against Beast Boy. She partially understood.

"And how are you planning to..."

"Leave that to me... Raven... if you really love me... you would trust me. So.. Do you trust me?"

"Of course... why wouldn't I?

"Ill kill Slade for sure. There's no time to loose. Go get Beast Boy and leave the cave."

"IM not leaving you here with him ALONE!"

"But you said you trust me!"

"But... a real friend wouldn't leave you behind."

"Raven... you said you would trust me!"

"Fine!"

"Thank you... so much... on cue... im going to tell you to get Beast Boy and leave! PROMISE ME YOU WON'T LINGER! Go immediately to Trigon's grave! Okay... on cue...."

She reluctantly nodded. Clay reached into his pocket and threw something behind his back. Raven eyebrows knitted, but she wasn't given enough time because Clay took over.

He suddenly placed his hands on her lower back, held Raven very close and planted a most longing kiss on her lips. Shocked she exploded every little rock around them... including the thing Clay had thrown behind his back.

"NOW!" Clay yelled! "You have 20 seconds!"

Raven couldn't spend anytime to be explained to time was being squandered.

20

19

18

17

16

15

Raven grabbed Beast Boy and headed back towards the mouth of the cavern.

14

13

12

11

10

Raven couldn't help but take a last glance at Clay. He was fighting his father. Raven hesitated.

"GO! RAVEN! YOU PROMISED!" he yelled as he caught her.

9

8

7

6

She gave him a pitting look and left. They finally reached outside... rain pelted down on Raven and Beast Boy, converting their clothes like a second skin.

"What's going on?"

"I can't explain right now... we need to go to Trigon's grave."

Beast Boy did not question again. They started running in the bitter cold of the blowing wind and pelting rain and started heading for the ruins.

5

4

3

2

1

**BOOM **A large explosion sounded behind them. Raven and Beast Boy glanced back.

"We have to go back." Raven said. "I can't believe... I don't."

* * *

_**Authors Note:**_

**You know how I hate cliffhangers? Well it doesn't mean I don't like making them! SO WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK? AFTER SOO LONG I FINALLY UPDATED! And I made this chapter really really really long! Omg.... well... I have to go _! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! IM me at _**


	13. Chapter 13 The Last

Chapter Thirteen - The Last

**If you shall all recall, I previously stated in "Chapter Twelve Redemption" that Clay would merely leave a letter behind so that he can describe all the he needed to say in words. Here is the excerpt:**

**"_A bolt of thunder clashed above, sending his thoughts out of his mind, and making him tumble back to the reality of earth. A light drizzle began to fall. He knew what he had to do... he'd leave her the letter he had written for her earlier."_**

**For some particular reason I feel partially discouraged from writing this piece of fan fiction. Please clarify if you'd like to receive more!! Thank you! Please Read it criticize... it in a Review!**

* * *

**BOOM **A large explosion sounded behind them. Raven and Beast Boy glanced back.

"We have to go back." Raven said. "I can't believe... I don't."

This diminutive strip of time must have been rehearsed prior to all of these occurring events. Successive portions of memories briefly flashed through Raven's head. Her hands were flung to her side as she strived to triumph the tormenting storms and gusty winds. She had far-surpassed Beast Boy, as her thoughts of him had also been momentarily suspended.

Clay, she distinctly remembered, strictly told her to follow his wishes, and like the foolish pin head she was, she accepted his wishes; she listened.

_Why hadn't she followed that powerful gut feeling she was always reluctant to listen to?_

_Why hadn't she learned from her past mistakes? _

This prolonging feeling that ached and haunted her body sent unusual paranoiac vibes that made her tremble. It was this same exact thing that she felt when they Gave Terra a second chance. But she ignored it... and she failed ... again.

There is one thing that did succeed however, the fact that she managed to ruin everything so well.

All this seemed to remain so vivid in her mind and it was truly becoming a poison; spreading to every body part available. She ran faster then her legs could possibly take her. Maybe she thought if she ran even faster, she'd leave all her horrible memories trailing behind. But they clung to her more than ever.

She hadn't realized how far she had gotten away from the cave. But this was absolutely morbid. The time allotted her to think; it allotted her possible mocking comments and possible death.

The criticism piled on; until finally she exhausted herself mentally carelessly tripping over a rock. Her hands didn't catch her fall and she fell on her entire body; scraping and hurting every part of her. She had to get to Clay, so she started to crawl towards the smoke. The smoke irritated her amethyst eyes.

She wasn't going to make it. She was going to die, and she was too weak to use her powers.

But it wasn't going to end there. It was Clay who found her. Clay collapsed in front of her.

"You promised me." Clay managed to weakly mutter. "You said you'd run from here..." Raven quickly regained her anger.

"Do you really think that I would have done this if I knew you were going to get hurt?!?"

Only silence and the crackling fire responded.

"Clay? Clay?!"

He wasn't responding.

"Clay... Clay... Talk to me." Tears started forming at her eyes. "I did this... Its all my fault... I'm soo sorry."

"No.. No.. Its not you fault." he said breathlessly. "I was planning for this to happen... I wanted it to happen this way."

"How can you say that?!?"

"Raven, I love you."

Raven gasped at those words and covered her mouth. She started to cry waterfalls. Clay continued to speak swallowing the lump in his throat.

"Do you know how hard it is for me to see you love another? Do you know how much pain it's causing me? Do you know how hard it was for me to give you that last kiss...?"

Raven looked at him with disbelief and covered her face with her hands. She started to cry, but the pounding rain disguised her tears. Her tears were causing the rain to fall even harder.

"But I love you too much... So I'm letting you go."

Raven lifted her head a little and neared Clay. She placed her body atop of his and gave him his last kiss. He managed to pull away and give her that last earth warming smile and his eyes drooped closed. His spirit had gone. Nothing but his body remained. She languidly fell on top of his body and wept.

Behind all this, nobody took a chance to realize the doleful bystander that witnessed every second of this ordeal... every word... and most painfully ... the last kiss. Beast Boy looked down not wanting to face the one he loved so dearly. His heart stood shattered for the second time.

* * *

The rain hadn't ceased to stop. It continued torrentially not making their journey to Trigon's grave any easier. At last... they arrived to the large pit. Beast Boy and Raven hadn't exchanged a word until this point.

"I'm going to be drained of powers for a while." she informed Beast Boy. Inwardly... she felt so guilty... but then again... she felt that her heart was awfully sore.

"Well Raven," he painfully said. "This is it... finally... the quest will be over."

Raven nodded agreeing. Everything that had happened up until this point flashed through her head. She walked towards Trigon's grave and whispered:

"Goodbye father....." She paused closed her eyes and concentrated. When her eyes reopened only white had filled them.

"**AZERATH MENTRION ZINTHOS"** bellowed Raven sending a wave of powers to engulf the entire ruin. Beast Boy gasped as he felt the waves of the telekinetic hit him slightly. The entire place was being obliterated ... but the job wasn't half done. Raven began wavering, and looked slightly faint. Her legs began to buckle.

Beast Boy surged forward. He put his hands at her lower waist trying to sustain her weight. Her entire body was pressed very tightly against his. At this he too began to tremble as he felt the enormous power she was releasing. It was too consuming the both of them. Every vein seemed to pulse but he felt Raven grow strong.

She hadn't realized the force that was holding her, but when she looked back she couldn't help but slightly smile.

Trigon was getting destroyed by his daughter, by his own blood. Finally the task was being complete. The wave of powers started to decline until every piece had been converted to mere dust. As the last pebble discinagrated so did her powers. Beast Boy and Raven were exhausted and couldn't take but a final step. They fell in to a deep slumber, fainting in each others arms

* * *

.

**WOAH!!!! God.. This chapter is short.. Yet A LOT of things happened! Don't you agree. God.. I'm so sorry I killed Clay.. I was crying writing that... thats why I couldn't make it longer... I'm such a wimp.. God .. It really hurt me when he said.**

"**Do you know how hard it is for me to see you love another? Do you know how much pain it's causing me? Do you know how hard it was for me to give you that last kiss...?"**

**God!! That stil kills me! So what did you guys think?!?!**

**_Well Please reivew I want to know what you think!!_! **

**I'm sorry I had you guys wait sooo long!! But.. The next chapter is probably going to be called Titans Reunited. Not sure though.. God... If you want to Instant message me... feel free to at InnocenceM2** (AOL)

Oh yea. i suggest you download Open Arms (Prefferably by Clay Aiken or Mariah Carrey... ) while reading it... oh god.. IT MAKES ME CRY SOOO MUCH! ESPECIALLY WITH THIS CHAPTER! GOD!!


	14. Chapter Fourteenth – My Beautiful Lovely...

Chapter Fourteenth – _My Beautiful. Lovely, and dearest Raven,_

My Beloved Readers:

I have indeed been unfaithful to you all and I am extremely sorry! This is the chapter that you all have been waiting for but a lot of events have made my situation complicated. I am at a near end of the incident that has so forever altered my life. As this will pass, so will the time. I must finish this. I am committed and my first Teen Titans fan fiction will come to an end. Unfortunately!

I am in the midst of reading a very uneventful book "Great Expectations" by Charles Dickens. I have found the work of literature mundane, and although the usage of words is eloquently put, I have found myself very disinterested. Perhaps something will happen to change my thought, but for now, I've paused my required reading and decided to dedicate this time (the hour and five minutes before Full Metal Alchemist) to writing this half finished chapter. I hope you will all enjoy it, and please leave your comments.

Brace yourselves and grab a box of tissues…

I have to thank a couple of songs… one is Go On and Cry by Diana Degarmo… she made this chapter happen… Open Arms… Clay Aiken…. You'll be in my heart by Phill Collins!

DOWNLOAD YOULL BE IN MY HEART by PHILL COLLINS while reading the letter from Clay… gosh… I cried!

…

* * *

Striking was the figure that lay lifeless atop the sustaining cot. Drained of color, the porcelain white skin, which was mistakenly pasted upon her face, could have given competition to any doll. And like a doll she was as her delicate features and her stillness resembled one exactly. Although the beauty was relevant beneath the tattered strips (which were at one time clothes) her wan complexion could have been easily compared to a ghost. A ghost with nowhere to go, lurking the streets seeking that sense of belonging it never seemed to have found.

Her distinguished amethyst eyes, that were her trademark, were veiled to the world. Raven's corpse-like state did not allot them to open, not once, and although it was indeed gratifying that this distinctly meant she was resting, no one had an inkling of what she was feeling. Her eyes usually contained a diminutive glint of emotion, if you were her friend, like the Titans were, you'd understand how it'd work. Whether they her eyes filled with annoyance, anger, worriment, sadness, or loneliness… you were able to trace her emotions through her eyes. But this wasn't an alternative at the time so the Titans gathered around her hospital bed waiting in desperation for her to wake.

They knew only a small fraction of what occurred the days she was missing. They were absolutely clueless as to knowing that the claws of death managed to grab her. Foolishly those same claws **upon error** released her… letting her escape from the burden of hell. And lucky she was but what still remained in her conscience were the following questions… why did she still remain upon this world? What was her purpose?

She would live forever searching for a question that had no answer.

In the therapeutic trance in which Raven was engaged, voices echoed in her head, bouncing off the walls of her mind.

"_Maybe… maybe dieing would have been the better way to go." _One voice remotely told her.

"No, you have to live for him." Disputed another.

"_Who's he?" quipped yet an additional voice. _

But the question was left floating amongst the air. There was an interruption.

Faint droning noises were surpassing her thoughts. The self-talk that had been filling her with guilt soon vanished… only to be replaced by the "loud" whispering of three individuals. It was the oh-so-familiar voices of her three friends that had been barely kept alive in her memories. She guiltily reminisced, recollecting that during the midst of this ordeal she hadn't thought of them once. Not even for a second. Not wanting to suspend their conversation, she discreetly listened in.

"Starfire! SHhhh!" hissed Robin as put his finger to his mouth. "Do you really want her to wake up? She's resting."

"I am sorry," she mouthed guiltily.

Raven was a most unscrupulous spy and she didn't intend to be deceiving but she did not know of a way to make her wakening in any way awkward.

"Ya know," Cyborg announced a little above a whisper "Rae's been sleeping for approximately… umm…. 46 hours."

Raven's eyes shot open.

"WHAT!" she shrieked aloud.

"Raven! You're up!" Robin yelped.

"Marvelous!" said Starfire clasping her hands together.

Raven absorbed the information gradually, but it still was an incredible shock. 46 hours? Raven sat up as quickly as her body allotted her, immediately she felt like the wind was knocked out of her, her eyes closed in excruciating pain and she ran her hands to her stomach.

"Ouch." She barely whispered.

The titans all pressed their hands to her chest and laid her back down. She hadn't realized it prior but she was fixed so that there were about 100 tubes attached to her. She gasped.

"You've been in the intensive care unit for the past two days." Said Cyborg as he pointed to all the wiring connected to her. "Just like Beast Boy."

"Oh no…" were the words that escaped her mouth. She tried to force herself to get back up.

"You must not force yourself to do anything just yet friend." Starfire reinsured.

"Where's Beast Boy? It's my fault he's hurt."

"Don't worry… he's here" the titans separated making a gap showing that BB laid on the bed next to her. He was tied to as many tubes as she was.

"He woke up earlier and insisted he be in the same room with you." Cyborg said smiling, "looks like you two gone through a whole lot together."

Raven felt a pulse throbbing underneath the layer of blush. Robin raised an eyebrow at Cyborg. Robin neared Raven and reached for her hand.

"Don't worry. Everything's going to be okay now. You could tell us all about it later…. If you want…" He gave her a lopsided smile. That smile alone hid so many things…. But Raven wasn't sure what it was all about.

"Thanks, guys." She said wearily. Her eyes drooped and she closed them. Robin's warm hand was still in place and she was extremely uneasy about it being there. It didn't…. feel right.

"Why aren't we back at Titan's tower?" inquired Raven with her eyes still closed.

"You and Beast Boy were very bent out of shape… pretty much beyond our repair." Reported Cyborg. "I think you guys are still going to be here for a while."

"Robin was indeed worried when we found you, he was ventilating-hyperly." Starfire added on. There was something in her voice… something Raven couldn't detect…. Jealousy? Anger? Sorrow? She didn't know…

No one made the attempt to correct Star. They understood that she meant hyperventilating; but everyone was just concentrated on Robin's reaction.

"Well," Robin said in reply to Starfire, "I was worried, that's all." He looked down and was surprised that his hand was still clamped to Raven's so he reluctantly released it.

"Robin," Starfire retorted, "Can I talk to you for a minute please?"

Robin put his hand in the back of his head and uneasily shook his head. She led him out of the hospital room. Like a stray dog being taken by the pound, he gave a last pleading glance…. To help him. The boy wonder himself couldn't help this situation.

"Oo someone's in trouble." Cyborg said after they had left. Raven's eyebrows knitted. "Ahh… you know nothing of this situation of course."

"What situation?" inquired Raven.

"Well Star and Robin are… what you call "dating"."

"Finally," Raven breathed out, rolling her eyes.

"But that's not the thing… Robin told me just a little bit back that something happened between the two." Cyborg smirked. "Well Robin was teaching Star the "art" of kissing. And while they were engaged in their_: Cyborg did the bunny ears thing with his hands: _moment, Starfire asked "how she was doing", and he replied, "you're doing really good, _Raven"_.

Raven gasped and put her hand to her mouth utterly surprised.

"He didn't do that did he?

Cyborg laughed and nodded.

"But… why…"

"He doesn't understand it much himself either… but… you've been the center of attention lately. He's really confused. And Starfire's really, what you call, jealous."

Before Raven could respond, the door opened and they both came in.

"Sorry," Robin said uneasily, "just had to talk to Star about some things." He gulped.

"The nurse said we must depart," Said Starfire sadly, "But we leave this button up long sleeved shirt with you. You had it on when you came."

Raven looked at the shirt with disbelief. She had forgotten that Clay had given it to her. She immediately took it and held it tightly.

"Thank you," she responded gratified. Robin grabbed Starfire's hand and said weakly.

"Well, you need your rest, I hope you get better and we'll be sure to come back tomorrow. Tell Beast Boy so when he wakes."

Starfire took her hand back and went to Beast Boy's bed. She kissed him deeply on the cheek.

"Hope you get better friend." She whispered and returned to Robin's side. Starfire was obviously doing that just to spite him. Although angry, Robin made an attempt to let it slide. He gulped and waved.

"Bye Rae." Cyborg said winking. And they left the room

Raven sighed holding the shirt tightly. As she did she heard the crinkle of a piece of paper. Surprised she held the shirt before her and inspected it. In the pocket to the side, there was a folded piece of paper. She pulled it out and saw that it was letter, addressed to her. She gulped. She didn't know what to expect she was scared.

_My Beautiful. Lovely, and dearest Raven,_

:Raven already halted at those words. They were false, they were untrue, and they were not words to describe her. It was just like Clay… already she bit back tears:

At this time I hope that you have been obedient and you have kept away from the peril and harm that has transpired in these days. I anticipate that you are in the hands of those who love you dearly and will care for you until you are well. My deepest desire is that you are no longer within miles, of the cavern, your father's ruins, or… my corpse.

:Raven closed her eyes. She felt guilty… tears started to stream down:

_Raven, knowing you these past days have helped revived that sense of belonging I've never felt._

_**:Raven gulped, and whispered to her surroundings "Clay… now I'm the one searching for that sense of belonging… the one I found… and I lost.":**_

_Those days surpassed all the moments in my life put together! And that is why; I wanted it to end in this way. Our **love **was impossible. Because the guilt, the greed consumed me and I almost became this monster I didn't want to become. What suitor in their right mind would give up such a worthy prize? Raven, I wanted to keep you for myself, I wanted to hold you, I wanted to **kiss **you, I wanted to love you, and I wanted even in my deepest desires for you to bear my children. _

_We briefly knew each other less then a week, and you had me captured. **Your eyes were the key that had the power to open the vault that contained our love. **_

_**I'm sorry to say that I threw it away. **_

_But how foolish was I to fall in love with you? My victim? My **hostage**? How foolish was I to fall in love with a jewel so pricey that even the wealthy could not afford? How foolish was I to think you wanted me and not another?_

_Raven whispered ;;; Clay… that's not true… Clay… I love you… _

_Very foolish indeed, and they way you looked at Beast Boy told me everything. It told me that I was enough trouble, I was ruining the love of the two perfect for each other. Raven… I had to leave this earth, knowing that only in our dreams we can be together. In our dreams guilt will not be a factor, are passion will not stop, identities wont have to be kept secret and we would both be able to **love…**_

_**:Raven was streaming tears, she couldn't even imagine the feeling he was describing…. That's how bad it was… she couldn't even imagine it.**_

_Raven, I love you. I dream with you, I see our children. But you must think of me lowly… even the scum of this earth, because you've been offered better. Beast Boy will give you all that I will no longer be able to give you. He deserves you Raven, you deserve him. You were my sun, the part that completed me, the missing piece that I had lost. And now… the sun has set on my time, but you must continue to give off that radiance and warmth to others._

_Raven, you were my life… and that's why I'm gone now…that's why I had to go… because with me living you'd suffer._

_:Raven started to hysterically cry. He knew nothing… he knew absolutely nothing…Clay…she moaned:_

_My love, my everything, my life… I leave it here. I hope that you will remember me._

_We'll meet again… I promise._

_With much love that no one can describe_

_Clay_

Raven wiped her eyes in attempt to wipe away the tears, but she couldn't stop them from falling. She missed him so incredibly much, and the hole in her heart was never going to be repairable.

A nurse entered her room.

"Miss Raven? You need your rest now. Oh! What's the matter?"

"Nothing," replied Raven gulping down tears as she closed her eyes. As she pulled the covers over her head, she felt the light grow dim and she knew that she was once again in the pit of a lonely and dark place… almost an exact replica of her room.

So much had happened. So overwhelming. It was so... indescribable. Raven languidly lay in the darkness of the tranquil hospital room. And although she had been reunited with the titans... she couldn't help but look out the window and feel so hollow... so empty inside. She knew she should sleep and recuperate from such a state... but it was in many ways then one... useless. Tears began to fall yet again. She carefully stressed her stomach muscles that ached so badly, to sit up and cover her eyes. Everything hurt so badly... and she was ever so confused.

"Raven... its okay." beast boy said through the darkness. Raven jumped. She had almost forgot that the same person, who ventured the same journey as she, was in the same room as her, feeling as much physical and emotional pain. He neared her trying to hold her, and slipped into her bed. He began to caress her. Starting with running her fingers through her hair, and then carefully rubbing her lower back. She let him do all this and tried to imagine what it was like again to feel his closeness, his love, and the pleasure of having someone there for you. Raven nervously put his arms around his neck and let him stay next to her. She was scared. She was scared that she was going to let herself go… and if she did…. She knew she would hurt him… again.

**It was decided… she was going to ask Robin.**

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE: After a YEAR and a day.. I UPDATED! FINALLY! SO what did you think about the chapter? Its all down hill from here... believe it or not! SO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Im me at Innocencem2aol if you want! okay? wellgots to go! REVIEW PLEASEEE! 


End file.
